Chronicles Of Dear Brother
by Hakkuna Matata
Summary: Sasuke sudah sampai pada batas kemampuannya/ Hinta dan Itachi merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam/Gaara menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada Hinata. END.
1. Chapter 1

******Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto******

**Warnings : **

**OOC (maybe), **

**Typo(s),**

**Ending gaje, **

**EYD acak-acakan,terlalu cepat, dLL harap maklum, itulah kelebihan saya *PLAK**

**Gak ada Yaoi,  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

Seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun merekam dirinya sendiri.

_Hai..._

_Aku Sasuke Uchiha,_

_Kami sedang menikmati liburan musim panas,_

_Menyenangkan sekali di sini,_

_Menikmati suasana pantai dengan ditemani oleh segelas Jus jeruk,_

_It's the best moment ever,_

_Oh iya...aku suka merekam kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi di sekitarku,_

_Yang ada di tanganku ini adalah Handycam Sony HDR-PJ50 Hadiah dari Papah ku,_

_Ngomong-ngomong masalah orang tua..._

_Mungkin aku tidak seberuntung kalian,_

_Orang tuaku meninggal dalam insiden kecelakaan tiga tahun silam,_

_Tapi...aku masih baik-baik saja, tidak seharusnya menjadi Broken kan hanya karena tidak ada lagi orang tua, sedih juga sih, but Life must go on, felling good now._

_Pria yang sedang berjemur itu namanya Itachi Uchiha, dia payah...hihihi, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, di usianya yang hampir kepala dua, dia masih belum punya pacar, atau jangan-jangan dia itu homo'an sama sahabatnya, Sasori. Hiiiii..._

Sasuke berlari menghampiri Itachi, ia senang sekali mengerjai Itachi dengan handycamnya.

Dengan sigap ia merekam Itachi yang sedang berjemur.

"Hei perkenalkan nama mu Nii-san." Ujar Sasuke sembari terus mengarahkan handycamnya pada Itachi.

Itachi melambaikan tangan ke arah handycam.

"Hai...aku Itachi Uchiha, kakak ter keren yang pernah ada."

Sasuke mengarahkan handycamnya ke arahnya.

"Bohong...dia kakak yang payah, menyebalkan, usil, gak punya sense humor."

Itachi langsung menyanggahnya sembari menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengarahkan handycamnya pada Itachi.

"Dia Cuma iri saja pada ku, dia kalah keren, bagaimana bisa seorang yang selalu bangun kesiangan di sebut keren?" Sindir Itachi.

"Bohong semua...aku bangunnya pagi kok'," Sasuke merekam dirinya.

Sasuke kembali merekam Itachi "Dia cuma menutupi aib nya saja, pokoknya aku Uchiha ter keren, titik."

Sasuke merekam dirinya "Koma, Sasuke ialah Uchiha ter keren, tamat."

Dan ketika Sasuke mengarahkan handycamnya ke arak Itachi, terlihat hal yang beda di layar handycamnya, ada seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang entah dari kapan duduk di samping Itachi yang bertelanjang dada.

"Eh..perkenalkan nama mu Nee-san." Sasuke langsung meminta wanita itu memperkenalkan namanya.

"Halo, aku Ayame, umurku 18 tahun," Ayame terkikih karena bingung hendak mengatakan apa lagi.

Sasuke mengarahkan handycamnya ke Itachi.

"Yah..dia Ayame, sudah ku anggap sebagai sahabat sekaligus kakak angkat Sasuke, Dia selalu setia mengantarkan makan siang ke rumah kami lho, orangnya baik sekali." Itachi tersenyum

_Oh iya, Dia Ayame-nee,_

_Orangnya cantik, sedikit mirip dengan mendiang Kaa-chan, bedanya Cuma warna rambutnya saja, Ayame-nee berambut cokelat gelap, sedangkan Kaa-chan berambut hitam._

_Aku selalu menginginkan wanita yang mirip dengan Kaa-chan untuk ku jadikan Isteri ku kelak,_

_Umm...ano...sebenarnya, aku suka sama Ayame-nee, sejak dulu, sejak Kaa-chan masih ada, Ayame-nee sering berkunjung ke rumah untuk mengantarkan ramen pesanan Tou-chan, Ayame-nee bekerja paruh waktu di kedai ramen lho._

_Oh Kami-sama, aku ingin menikah dengan Ayame-nee kelak, ia baik sekali, cantik seperti Kaa-chan, usia bukan halangan, suatu saat nanti aku akan utarakan perasaanku pada Ayame-nee._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Lagi kebelet Nulis fic tentang sebuah Ikatan antara seorang Kakak dan adik,**

**That's a Great Bond, I can feel it T_T **

***Too much alias Lebay**

**Happy Reading Minna ^_^**

* * *

><p>Pagi ini seperti biasanya, Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk bangun lebih awal, hanya untuk merekam Itachi yang masih tidur dan mengejutkannya dengan handycam yang setia merekam kejadian-kejadian yang ia lewati.<p>

Ia berjingkat memasuki kamar Itachi, sebuah kamar yang besar, kamar yang memiliki ruang santai, tidak seperti kamar pada umumnya, saat memasukinya bukanlah ranjang dan meja kecil yang akan di temui, melainkan sebuah sofa putih dengan meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat Ikebana, menghadap televisi flat dengan penuh jendela di bagian samping ruangan itu, jendela setinggi badan Sasuke yang menjadi perantara antara dunia luar dan sebuah kamar yang nyaman dan mewah. Di sudut ruangan itu tepatnya di dekat deretan jendela besar, terdapat sebuah kursi goyang yang menghadap jendela, itu adalah tempat kesukaan Itachi, ia bisa saja menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk duduk santai di kursi itu dan memandangi pemandangan danau yang dipenuhi bunga teratai.

Sasuke mulai berjingkat memasuki pintu kedua, pintu yang menghubungkan anatara ruang santai kakaknya dengan kamar tidur kakaknya. Perlahan ia membuka kenop pintu agar tidak membangunkan pemiliknya, di bukanya handycam itu dan menekan mode rekam, dengan cepat ia melompat ke ranjang Itachi dan sontak membuat Itachi terkejut.

"Got You!" Seru Sasuke sembari terus merekam kakak tercintanya.

Itachi yang nyawanya belum berhasil terkumpul hanya bisa menguap dan mengusap kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat untuk terbuka.

Sasuke mengarahkan kameranya pada dirinya "Hei Lihat, hari ini aku bangun lebih awal daripada si pemalas ini." Usai berkata-kata ia langsung mengarahkan handycamnya pada Itachi.

"Iya karena dia tidak punya kerjaan selama libur musim panas ini, sedangkan aku, aku pria keren yang selalu sibuk." Itachi tersenyum walaupun matanya masih mengantuk.

Sasuke mendekatkan handycam nya pada wajahnya "Alasan." Serunya.

Lalu ia meletakkan Handycamnya ke sebuah meja kecil untuk merekam mereka berdua.

"Hei mau mendengar lelucon di pagi hari,ha?" Handycam Sasuke tersorot pada mereka berdua.

"Pasti tidak lucu." Gerutu Sasuke yang kini sudah berbaring bersama Itachi.

"Mengapa ayam menyebrang?" Itachi mengeluarkan lelucon yang sudah sangat basi dan membosankan di telinga Sasuke.

"Mengapa?" Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat wajah Itachi.

"Karena untuk sampai ke seberang jalan." Jawab Itachi sambil mencubit kecil hidung Sasuke.

"Tuh kan lelucon menyebalkan lagi." Protes Sasuke sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Ada satu lagi." Itachi pantang menyerah.

"Pasti tidak lucu lagi." Cibir Sasuke.

"Mengapa seorang kakak dilahirkan lebih dahulu dari seorang adik?"

"Mengapa?" ujar sasuke setengah mencibir.

"Kau tidak pernah usaha untuk menjawab, jawab dulu dong." Protes Itachi

"karena seorang kakak itu..." Sasuke berfikir "karena...ya memang harus begitu, kalau lahir belakangan tidak akan di panggil kakak." Sasuke kehabisan ide untuk menjawabya.

"Salah." Itachi menyentil dahi Sasuke

"Apa?" Sasuke agak kesal karena dahinya di sentil.

"Kakak terlahir terlebih dahulu itu karena untuk melindungi adiknya." Pandangan Itachi mulai melembut, seolah merasakan rasa sayang yang mendalam pada Sasuke. Ia memang sangat menyayangi Sasuke sejak Sasuke terlahir dan hadir di tengah-tengah keluarga Uchiha, sampai pada hari itu, hari dimana orang tuanya meninggal, Itachi berjanji untuk melindungi Sasuke, membahagiakannya dan melakukan apapun untuk adik tercintanya.

"Ahahahaha...Ada-ada saja." Sasuke malah terkikih mendengar jawaban itu, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia berfikir bahwa ia adalah adik yang paling beruntung karena sampai saat ini masih berhubungan hangat dan akrab dengan kakaknya, jika ia memikirkan temannya, Gaara yang sudah dingin dengan Sasori, kakak laki-laki Gaara sekaligus teman Itachi, hubungan mereka dingin karena kejadian alami yang disebut kedewasaan, semakin brtambah usia, semakin meregang hubungan antara kakak dan adik, semakin jauh dan jarang bercanda bersama, mereka sudah menikmati dunianya masing-masing. Beruntunglah Sasuke karena masih memiliki Itachi yang selalu perhatian padanya, walupun sikap kakaknya terkadang merepotkan, seperti menanyai sudah makan atau belum, menyuruh agar cepat tidur, menasihati untuk cuci kaki, sikat gigi dan berdo'a sebelum tidur, terkadang pada saat jam pulang sekolah Itachi kerap menelfon Sasuke dan menanyakan sudah pulang atau belum. Benar-benar sangat perhatian sampai sedetail itu.

Itachi beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengambi handycam Sasuke lalu mematikan mode rekamnya, menutupnya dan meletakkan kembali di atas meja.

"Hari ini ada kegiatan apa?" Itachi menanyai Sasuke yang masih setia berbaring di ranjang.

"Aku ingin bersepeda dengan naruto lalu berkunjung ke rumah Gaara untuk melukis bersama di Valley of the end." Paparnya.

"Kalau begitu mandilah." Itachi melirik ke arah jam dinding "Sudah jam 7.15," Sambungnya.

"Yah..aku harus menyiapkan peralatan melukis ku." Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Lagipula sejak kapan kau suka melukis?" Cibir Itachi.

"Entahlah, aku selalu ingin mencoba hal baru, kebetulan Gaara pandai melukis, sayang kan kalau mensia-siakan kelebihan teman, aku ingin di ajari olehnya."

"ya sudah, cepat mandi." Ia mengulang perintahnya.

"Iya iya..." Sasuke meninggalkan kamar Itachi dan melupakan Handycam yang tergeletak di meja.

Itachi tersenyum licik ketika melihat handycam itu. Ia terpikirkan sesuatu ketika melihat handycam itu.

* * *

><p>Itachi memasuki kamar Sasuke yang tidak terkunci, berbeda dengan Kamarnya, kamar Sasuke tidak memiliki ruang bersantai, hanya sebuah ruangan besar dengan cat berwarna Ungu Gothic yang berhiaskan poster Band Punk kesayangannya, Seperti Good Charlotte, Simple plan dan Green Day. Kamar besar bernuansa Punk yang sangat kental, terdapat beberapa Graffiti bertuliskan namanya di dinding sebelah kirinya. Selain itu terdapat sebuah Play station 3 dan tv flat yang mengahadap ranjangnya, sebuah laptop hitam yang sedang di charger di biarkan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.<p>

Itachi menghampiri ranjang Sasuke yang berantakan, majalah-majalah musik dibiarakan berserakan begitu saja di atas ranjang. Ia membereskan majalah kesayangan adiknya itu, meletakkannya di sebuah meja kecil yang terletak di samping ranjangnya. Itachi menghampiri sebuah majalah dinding yang tergantung di samping ranjang Sasuke, terdapat Foto Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto yang memakai t-shirt Hitam, Sasuke memakai t-shirt yang bertuliskan 'SP' dengan dekorasi Gitar dan Bass, Itachi membaca keterangan foto itu yang di tulis tangan oleh Sasuke 'Habis Liat Konser Simple plan, They Rock man!'. Itachi tersenyum lebar membaca kalimat itu.

"Dasar teenager." Ia tak henti-hentinya berdecak dan terkikih melihat foto-foto di majalah dinding milik Sasuke.

Terdengar dari kamar mandi Suara Sasuke yang menyanyikan Lagu Grow Up milik simple plan.

"This is who I am, and this is what I like~ GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room~ if your looking for me I'll be at the show~ I could never find a better place to go... Until the day I die~ I promise I won't change~ so you better give up~ I don't wanna be told to grow up"

Ia bernyanyi layaknya seorang Rockstar yang sedang show, Entah apa yang dilakukannya di dalam, mungkin saja menjadikan botol shampo sebagai Mic nya. Membayangkan hal itu Itachi jadi terkikih geli.

Krak...Pintu kamar Mandi terbuka di susul oleh Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Got you!" Seru Itachi sambil merekam Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Gyaaa...Nii-san...tutup kameranya." Sasuke mencoba merebut handycamnya dari tangan Itachi

Itachi hanya tertawa renyah sambil terus merekam adiknya yang setengah telanjang.

"Kalau fans-fans ku tahu bisa gawat ini." Sasuke mengejar Itachi yang setia merekamnya sembari berjalan mundur meninggalkan ruangan.

Blam...Pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup kasar ketika Itachi sudah berada di luar. Gelak tawa Itachi terdengar sangat menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

"Aniki kurang kerjaan banget sih." Teriak Sasuke dari kamarnya.

"Satu sama." Itachi membalasnya dengan teriakan.

Krak...Pintu kamar tebuka sedikit, Sasuke menongolkan kepalanya di sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Tunggu pembalasanku Nii-san!" Teriaknya tanpa perduli apa Itachi mendengarnya atau tidak.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sudah setia duduk di kursi meja makan, sembari menunggu Itachi yang sedang mempersiapkan egg pancakes untuk sarapannya.<p>

"Pulangnya jangan terlalu sore." Ujar Itachi sambil menyodorkan sepiring pancake di hadapan Sasuke.

"Ya." Sasuke segera menyantap srapannya.

"Pelan saja makannya Sasuke." Itachi memperhatikan cara makan Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku telat tau." Ungkapnya sembari melirik layar ponselnya.

"Suruh siapa show di kamar mandi." Itachi menuangkan susu ke sebuah cangkir kecil dan meneguknya.

"Aniki kayak gak pernah muda aja." Protes Sasuke.

"Muda ku tidak seperti itu tau." Itachi mencibir

"Seperti apa?"

"Kau tahu kan taman belakang itu?"

"Hn"

"Itu hasil dekorasiku, semua bunga aku yang menanam." Itachi bangga.

"Kenapa tidak buka usaha Itachi Florist saja." Sasuke terkikih geli.

"Jangan remehkan bunga, bunga itu kawan sejati tau." Itachi menyentil dahi Sasuke.

"Hah..kata-kata yang sulit dimengerti lagi." Desah Sasuke

"Sudah cepat berangkat, jangan membuat teman mu menunggu lama."

"Iya."

Sasuke segera meninggalkan ruang makan dan mengeluarkan sepedanya dari garasi.

"Hei...Kau tidak bawa handycam mu?" Teriak Itachi dari dalam.

"Tidak...lagipula bawaanku berat." Balas Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan adiknya itu, hari-hari selalu di lalui dengan candaan dan senyuman. Semoga akan selamanya seperti ini.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Chapter Ini baru pembukaan saja ^_^**

**Thanks For Read and Review (Maybe)**

**I Freakin' Love You ^GiE^  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

******Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto******

**Warnings : **

**OOC (maybe), **

**Typo(s),**

**Ending gaje, **

**EYD acak-acakan,terlalu cepat, dLL harap maklum, itulah kelebihan saya *PLAK**

**Gak ada Yaoi,**

* * *

><p>Itachi menyalakan keran wastafel dapur, mencuci piring-piring kotor bekas sarapan tadi, ia sesekali melirik ke arah jam dinding, jam 8.30 tepat, ia mempercepat pekerjaannya karena jam 9.30 nanti ia akan menemui rekan kerjanya.<p>

Sepeninggalan orang tuanya, Itachi yang menggantikan posisi ayahnya di perusahaan Uchiha, merelakan untuk tidak berkuliah seperti teman-temannya yang lain demi kelangsungan perusahaan keluarganya. Lagipula Itachi memang sudah jenius sejak lahir, pendidikan formal tidak begitu berpengaruh baginya. Ia kerap bertukar pikiran dengan sahabatnya Akasuna No Sasori di waktu luangnya.

Drett...drett...ponsel yang diletakan di atas counter dapur menandakan adanya sebuah pesan yang masuk.

Ia segera mencuci bersih kedua tangannya yang tertutup sabun. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk beberapa detik lalu.

**Ayame**

_Itachi-nii, jangan dulu pergi, aku sedang menuju rumah mu._

Dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengar bell yang berbunyi, Itachi segera membukakan pintu.

Telihat Ayame yang sedang membawa sebuah kotak makan.

"Itachi-nii...apakah aku mengganggu?" tanya nya

"Ah..tidak Ayame, lagi pula aku tidak begitu sibuk hari ini." Itachi seolah melupakan kesibukannya hari ini. "Masuklah." Sambungnya.

* * *

><p>Sementara Sasuke...<p>

"Hosh...hosh...Sasuke...Gaara...jangan terlalu cepat." Teriak Naruto sambil mengayuh sepedanya untuk menyusul Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Kau terlalu lama Dobe..." Sasuke berteriak dari depan

"..." Gaara tak berkomentar apapun, adik Sasori memang terkenal pendiam.

"Hah...bukannya kalian berdua yang terlalu cepat." Naruto menyangkal

"Dalam dataran tinggi begini, jika kau lambat maka sepeda mu akan tergelincir mundur." Gaara angkat bicara.

"Mana tahu dia so'al begitu." Sasuke mencibir tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Naruto

"Huh...kalian selalu meremehkan ku." Naruto merasa kesal "Lihat ini...akan ku percepat." Teriaknya sembari mempercepat laju sepeda yang ia kendarai tanpa memikirkan akan menabrak atau tidak.

"Gyaaaaa..." Sasuke berteriak, bahkan Gaara yang pendiam pun ikut berteriak karena melihat ke arah sepeda Naruto yang hendak menabrak sepeda mereka berdua.

BRAK...BUGH...Mereka bertiga terjatuh saling bertumpang tindih dengan suksesnya.

"Dasar super bodoh!" Sasuke memukulkan kuas lukisnya pada kepala Naruto.

"Salah mu menyuruhku mempercepat, dasar Teme!" Naruto balas memukul kepala Sasuke dengan gulungan kertas gambar milik Gaara.

"Aduh..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Gaara di tengah pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke. Gaara mengelus siku kirinya yang lecet.

Sasuke bangkit sembari memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa sakit. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membangkitkan Gaara.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati Naruto." Ujar Gaara seraya bangkit dan masih mengelus siku nya yang lecet.

"Aku kan sudah bilang pada mu Gaara, Mengajak Dobe adalah ide buruk." Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto.

Naruto Hanya cemberut kesal mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Itachi berbaring di atas bangku taman belakang, sebuah buku berada di atas dadanya. Hari sudah sore, sudah senja. Sebuah lagu jazz lembut terdengar melalui ponselnya yang ia taruh di atas perutnya. Ia menutup mata, menikmati alunan jazz lembut.<p>

"Nii-san..." Sasuke menghampiri Itachi yang sedang bersantai dengan wajah cemberut.

Itachi sontak membuka kelopak matanya dan bangkit.

"Eh...sudah pulang? Mengapa tidak berteriak? Biasanya kau selalu berteriak 'Tadaima'." Itachi menirukan teriakan Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk malas di sebelah Itachi.

"Hari ini menyebalkan." Sasuke masih tetap memasang muka cemberut.

"Mengapa?" Itachi mengacak-acak rambut hitam adiknya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau cerita." Sasuke memejamkan matanya "Justru membuat ku tambah kesal saja." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, supaya kau tidak kesal lagi, bagaimana kalu kita menanam bunga saja."

"Memangnya pengaruh ya?" alis kanannya terangkat sedikit.

"Mungkin bisa sedikit mengobati rasa kesal mu." Itachi membungkuk untuk mengambil sekantung bibit bunga Matahari di rak berkebunnya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Mawar merah kecil yang di tanam di atas pot kecil berwarna hitam.

"Aku ingin menanam ini saja." Katanya sambil mengangkat pot itu.

"Kau suka Mawar, Sasuke?" Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Yah...mungkin," Sasuke memperhatikan bentuk tanaman yang di bawanya.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak mengambil handycam mu dan mengabadikan momen ini." Itachi mengingatkan.

"Ah..iya juga." Sasuke langsung berlari ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil handycamnya.

Sementara Sasuke mengambil handycam nya, Itachi mengambil sebuah pot yang di atasnya terdapat tunas kecil yang baru tumbuh. Ia memasuki rumah kaca, rumah bagi bunga-bunga kesayangannya.

"Baiklah...Sore ini kita akan menanam bunga." Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang langsung merekam dirinya dan mengucapkan kata pembukaan.

Handycam nya di arahkan pada Itachi yang sedang melubangi tanah.

"Aku sedang menanam sebuah bunga untuk Sasuke, kalau sudah tumbuh dan berbunga, Sasuke pasti akan terkejut." Itachi berbicara menghadap kamera.

Sasuke meletakkan handycamnya, memposisikan agar pas untuk merekam mereka berdua.

"Memangnya bunga apa?" tanya nya sambil menghampiri Itachi

"Kau pasti akan tahu nanti setelah bunga ini tumbuh."

"Ya ampun...aku sangat penasaran." Ujar Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada kamera.

Itachi terkikih melihat gaya berlebihan adiknya itu.

"Nii-san, giliran aku yang menanam." Sasuke mengambil bunga pilihannya dan menanamnya di samping bunga yang baru saja di tanam oleh Itachi.

"Kau tahu, Bunga itu kawan sejati." Itachi sering sekali mengulangi kalimat itu.

"Nii-san terus saja mengatakan itu, padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Sasuke mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau lucu sekali Sasuke, kau tidak pernah berubah, tetap menggemaskan." Itachi tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Dua minggu selanjutnya, Itachi dan Sasuke mendapatkan Tatto yang sama setelah menjalani penderitaan sakitnya di tatto sampai tatto itu membentuk gambar yang sempurna, sebuah gambar lambang Anbu yang terukir di leher bagian belakang sebelah kiri.<p>

Pada awlanya Itachi tidak mau dan sama sekali tidak terpikirkan untuk mengotori kulit putihnya dengan gambar semacam itu, namun Sasuke terus membujuknya dengan alasan 'ingin sama'.

Siang ini mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang makan dan bersiap untuk makan siang. Kebetulan hari ini Ayame sedang berkunjung dan berniat untuk meringankan pekerjaan Itachi, yaitu menyiapkan makan siang.

Sasuke nampak setia memandang Ayame yang sedang memasak memunggunginya. Baginya gadis berambut cokelat itu seperti 'apple' di matanya, sangat manis dan menarik. Sasuke memandangi lagi dan lagi tanpa menghiraukan Itachi yang bingung akan tingkahnya Itu. Itachi melirik ke arah Sasuke lalu melirik ke arah Ayame, untuk menemukan jawaban 'apa ada yang salah di siang hari ini?'

Kriiing...Kriiing...Telefon rumah yang terletak di ruang tengah terdengar nyaring sampai ke ruang makan.

"Hei Sasuke, tolong angkat telfon nya." Itachi memerintah Sasuke tanpa melihatnya, ia terlalu sibuk dengan korannya.

Tidak bergeming sehingga membuat Itachi menutup korannya dan bangkit untuk mengangkat telfon itu sendiri.

"Halo."

"Halo." Suara lembut si penelfon

"Siapa?"

"Ano..ini Itachi-nii ya? Aku Hinata."

"Teman Sasuke?" Itachi belum begitu kenal dengan gadis itu.

"Iya.." terdengar gugup "Apa Sasuke ada di rumah?"

"Ada, apakah Sasuke ada janji dengan mu?"

"Tidak, hanya Saja...aku..."

Tuut...panggilan itu terputus sebelum Hinata berbicara lebih lanjut.

Itachi kembali ke ruang makan dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menyantap ramen buatan Ayame.

"Itachi-nii, cepat di makan, nanti dingin." Ayame memberikan senyuman khas nya pada Itachi.

Itachi duduk di tempatnya, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Ayame sehingga membuat Sasuke agak kesal.

"Tadi ada telfon dari teman mu." Itachi memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke sambil mengambil sumpit yang tergeletak di samping mangkuk ramennya.

"Aku tidak perduli"suara Sasuke terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kesal begitu?" Itachi memicingkan matanya.

"Mungkin Sasuke-chan sedang bad mood, atau jangan-jangan ramennya tidak enak ya?" Ayame menimpali.

'Sasuke-chan' panggilan itu terpatri dalam benak Sasuke, ia berharap akan di panggil dengan sebutan Sasuke-kun, ternyata...

"Ramennya enak ko' Nee-chan." Sasuke tersenyum pada Ayame dan melupakan pertanyaan Itachi tadi.

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini, bagaimana bisa tidak tertarik dan menanyakan siapa yang tadi menelfon?" Itachi memprotes sikap Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa?" Sasuke baru bertanya.

"Hinata," jawab Itachi singkat.

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Si cantik berambut panjang berwarna indigo,_

_Ia menyukai Sasuke sejak SMP, kebetulan dari SMP sampai SMA, mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama._

_Ia bukan tipe gadis yang agresif, ia sangat pemalu, dalam mengekspresikan rasa sukanya pada Sasuke sangatlah berbeda dari gadis-gadis lainnya._

_Ia selalu setia meminjamkan buku catatannya pada Sasuke saat Sasuke tertinggal pelajaran, memberi tahu tugas-tugas yang di berikan Sensei, hanya seputar itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengekspresikan rasa sukanya._

_Tak pernah menyatakan, hanya mengharapkan 'suatu saat Sasuke akan tahu sendiri'._

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Terimakasih yang sudah Read dan Review di chapter sebelumnya ^^v  
><strong>

**I Freakin' Love You ^GiE^  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

******Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto******

**Warnings : **

**OOC (maybe), **

**Typo(s),**

**Ending gaje, **

**EYD acak-acakan,terlalu cepat, dLL harap maklum, itulah kelebihan saya *PLAK**

**Gak ada Yaoi,**

**Hey, you've been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Gomenasai kalo Sasuke dan Gaara kelewat OOC nya,**

**entahlah pikiran apa yang merasuki Author sehingga yeah -_You Know_- Saya suka sekali kalau Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto berteman baik (^^)v**

**Dan Ini chapter yang paling ribet (==")**

**SasuHina atau GaaHina ? (OAO)**

**Help me (T.T)**

**Saya bingung mau masang pair yang mana (^^)v**

**You May Find Some Typos,  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sore hari di penghujung musim panas, Bunga-bunga bermekaran bersiap menyambut datangnya masa peralihan dari musim panas ke musim dingin. Musim gugur, dimana kebanyakan tumbuhan di panen dan di tuai, dan pohon <em>deciduous<em> melepas daun-daun mereka. Musim gugur juga merupakan musim di mana hari-hari bertambah pendek dan dingin.

Sore itu Sasuke nampak sedang sibuk mengarahkan Handycam nya pada sebuah pot bunga, ia terus memperhatikan bunga mawar yang memiliki warna berbeda di setiap kelopaknya, merah, kuning, hijau dan biru menghiasi kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar tersebut.

"Itu _Rainbow Roses_." Itachi menyadari akan kebingungan adik nya.

"Mengapa bisa memiliki warna yang berbeda?" Sasuke menekan tombol _Zoom in _untuk memperjelas kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berbeda warna.

"Dengan cara membagi batang menjadi beberapa saluran dan dicelupkan dalam air berwarna berbeda." Itachi memetik beberapa bunga mawar merah yang sudah bermekaran "Dengan cara ini semua warna akan ditarik oleh batang ke kelopak dan resultan meningkat sehingga akan memiliki berbagai corak warna di dalamnya." Lanjutnya tanpa melihat adiknya yang mulai mengerti "Dan hasilnya akan seperti itu." Tegasnya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang." Sasuke menutup handycam nya.

"Bunga itu kawan sejati, Sasuke." Untuk kesekian kalinya Itachi mengulangi kalimat itu lagi.

"Hah...Nii-san...aku tidak mengerti arti perkataan itu." Dengus Sasuke.

"Bunga ibarat sang putri cuaca, dilahirkan Musim semi, dibesarkan Musim panas dan di tidurkan Musim gugur." Itachi menyiram bunga-bunga yang berada di hadapannya.

Sasuke masih bingung dengan perkataan Itachi, ia menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Rangkaian bunga pernikahan adalah memori saat bahagia," Itachi menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, ia menaruh penyiram itu di atas tanah. "Selain itu bunga juga merupakan persembahan terakhir dari orang yang masih hidup kepada orang yang sudah mati." Lanjutnya sembari menata pot-pot bunga yang berada di rak-rak bunga. "Bunga adalah bagian dari kesenangan dan bagian dari kesedihan," ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dan memberikan senyum hangat pada Sasuke.

"Kawan sejati yang selalu menemani di kala suka dan duka ya?" gumam Sasuke

"Mawar pelangi itu untuk mu Sasuke, kau ingat kan saat aku bilang akan memberikan hadiah pada mu?" Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Iya...tapi...ku rasa...aku tidak begitu memerlukan bunga." Sasuke meringis

"Oh...jadi kau menganggap hadiah ku itu tidak berguna ya?" Itachi mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu Nii-san..Tapi aku.." Sasuke tidak menemukan kata-kata untuk itu,

"Kalau kau tidak begitu perlu, kau bisa berikan pada teman spesial mu." Itachi menepuk punggung Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Iya juga ya, hahaha" Sasuke tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Nanti beri tahu aku ya kalau Sasuke sudah punya 'pacar'." Itachi menggoda nya kembali dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Ah...Nii-san...aku belum menemukan siapa yang cocok." Sasuke malah salah tingkah.

* * *

><p>Awal musim gugur bertepatan dengan berakhirnya liburan sekolah dan liburan musim panas, sehingga murid-murid mulai masuk sekolah dengan semester yang baru. Seragam sekolah pun berganti dari seragam sekolah musim panas yang tipis dan berlengan pendek, menjadi seragam berwarna gelap dan berlengan panjang.<p>

Bell pulang berdering, suara riuh murid sekelas membahana memenuhi ruangan itu setelah Sensei menyudahi pelajarannya.

Sasuke membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja, memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempang berwarna hitam, sementara teman sebangkunya sama sekali tidak perduli dengan buku-buku di hadapannya, ia malah membenamkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangannya yang berada di atas meja.

"Kau sakit?" Sasuke menepuk punggung Gaara

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa sih?" Sasuke kembali membereskan alat tulis miliknya.

"Bosan." Jawab Gaara singkat sembari mengambil buku miliknya dan memasukkannya begitu saja.

"Main Game yuk!" Suara semangat itu pasti milik Naruto, dan memang benar, Naruto langsung memberikan saran untuk mengusir kebosanan.

Naruto langsung menarik Kursi miliknya ke meja Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Eh...di dekat toko es krim ada toko kaset game yang baru buka lho." Ujar Naruto penuh semangat.

Gaara berpikir sejenak "Kesana yuk!" Gaara melirik Sasuke

"Ayo." Sasuke menutup tas nya.

"Umm..._Gomenasai _Sasuke-kun." Suara lembut itu tiba-tiba terdengar

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat si pemilik suara itu.

Mata _Onyx _nya bertemu pandang dengan mata _Lavender_ milik seorang gadis manis bernama Hinata Hyuga.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Ano Sasuke-kun, waktu itu aku menelfon ke rumah Sasuke-kun, tapi yang menjawab Itachi-nii." Pipi Hinata terlihat merah padam, ia menahan rasa deg-degan saat berdekatan dengan laki-laki yang ia sukai.

"Oh...yang waktu itu," Sasuke teringat "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku Cuma ingin menyerahkan buku ini pada Sasuke-kun," Hinata menyerahkan buku cetak Fisika pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima buku itu tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata, beberapa detik yang lalu pandangannya teralihkan pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang membetulkan kuncirannya, gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan...

"Ino..." Sasuke berteriak memanggil gadis itu dan beranjak dari bangkunya untuk mengejar Ino tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang berada di sampingnya.

Gadis pirang itu berhenti di ambang pintu ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

Hinata hanya bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang melakukan pembicaraan dengan Ino, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dan menghilang dari pandangan Hinata.

"Woi Teme, kau bagaimana sih! Katanya mau ke toko game?" teriak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya.

"Nanti saja deh! Kalian berdua saja yang beli, nanti jam 8 malam ke rumah ku saja!" balas Sasuke dengan teriakkannya dari luar sana.

"Oi Naruto, kita ke kantin saja yuk!" Kiba langsung menghapiri Naruto yang agak kesal karena Sasuke membatalkan rencana begitu saja.

"Gaara...aku ke kantin saja deh, _ciao_." Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Gaara dan meninggalkan kelas bersama Kiba.

Hanya ada Gaara dan Hinata saja di dalam kelas, Gaara masih tetap duduk di bangku, merasakan perasaan yang sangat rumit dan bingung. Gaara tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di saat seperti ini, di saat berdua saja dengan seorang Gadis,tepatnya.

Gaara bangkit dan mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Aku mau pulang." Gaara membuka suara yang terdengar agak tertahan.

"I-iya Gaara-kun." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata pun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau mau ku antar?" keluarlah kalimat yang sangat berat untuk ia katakan.

Hinata sontak menengadahkan wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan mata _Hazel _Gaara.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya "Ayo biar ku antar pulang." Ucapnya seraya berjalan mendahului Hinata.

"Ano..Gaara-kun, aku tidak membawa sepeda." Hinata khawatir merepotkan Gaara.

Gaara terdiam sejenak, ia menaiki sepedanya sementara Hinata masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tak apa kan jika kau bonceng di depan." Dengan berat dan ragu Gaara mengatakan itu, hanya itu jalan keluarnya, sepeda Gaara tidak memiliki kursi pembonceng di belakangnya.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut.

"Kalau kau tidak mau.."

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara-kun." Hinata memotong kalimat Gaara.

Gaara dan Hinata meninggalkan sekolah, berboncengan dengan mengendarai sepeda, _Akizora _menambah kesan indah di siang itu, daun-daun yang berguguran, musim panen dan suara serangga menjadi ciri khas datangnya musim gugur.

Ada rasa yang berbeda di hati Gaara saat sedekat ini dengan Hinata, sebuah perasaan yang asing baginya, detak jantungnya tak beraturan, pipinya terasa hangat, entah perasaan apa ini, apakah Gaara jatuh cinta pada Hinata yang sejak dulu menyukai Sasuke?

* * *

><p>Hari terasa pendek di saat musim gugur, malam yang sejuk sangat lengkap sekali jika ditemani segelas teh panas dan biskuit dengan <em>chocho chip<em>s yang bertaburan di atasnya.

Keributan suara game yang bersumber dari kamar Sasuke terdengar samar-samar dari ruang tamu, Gaara memasuki rumah Sasuke yang pintunya terbuka, ia melihat Itachi yang sedari tadi sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu.

"Itachi-ni...Sasuke nya ada?" Gaara bertanya dari ambang pintu.

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya dari majalah yang ia baca untuk melihat siapa yang datang "Ada, masuk saja." Itachi melirik ke pintu kamar Sasuke yang terlihat dari ruang tamu.

"Iya." Gaara menuju pintu kamar Sasuke dan membuka kenop pintunya.

"Kau telat Gaara!" Seru naruto tanpa melihat Gaara karena dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan televisi flat di depannya.

"Aku sibuk ini itu tahu!" keluh Gaara sembari merebahkan badannya di atas kasur empuk milik Sasuke.

"Ini itu bagaimana?" Sasuke menanggapi dan tetap konsentrasi pada televisi flat nya.

"Sasori-nii sedang pergi ke luar kota, jadi aku harus mengantar baju-baju ku ke laundry, mengambilnya dan menatanya sendiri." Gaara mengambil majalah musik yang berserakan di atas kasur.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah menata baju-baju mu sendiri ya?" Naruto melirik Gaara dari sudut matanya.

"Hah..bukan begitu, kalau ada Sasori-nii kan aku tidak harus repot antar jemput baju ke laundry." Keluh Gaara sambil membolak-balik lembaran majalah di hadapannya.

"Kalau antar jemput 'Hinata' kau repot tidak? Eh?" goda Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata 'Hinata'.

"Khu khu khu" tawa Sasuke terdengar samar. "Memangnya siapa yang habis mengantar Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyikut lengan Naruto.

"Yeah...siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Gaara-kun'." Naruto menirukan logat malu-malu nya Hinata.

Tawa renyah membahana di kamar Sasuke, tawa Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah berhasil menggoda Gaara.

"Hah...Dobe, Teme!" Seru Gaara sambil melempar bantal pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa Panda-kun?" Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti logat bicara Hinata yang malu-malu untuk menggoda Gaara lebih lanjut.

"Err...Kalian ini!" Gaara gerah dengan godaan mereka dan merebut _joystick_ yang berada di tangan Naruto "Sini gantian aku yang main!" Gaara mulai mencoba berkonsentrasi pada televisi flat di hadapannya untuk menutup rasa malunya.

* * *

><p>Pagi itu Sasuke terlihat gelisah, Kemarin dia pulang bersama Ino dan meminta pertolongan untuk dibuatkan sebuah rangkaian bunga Rainbow roses miliknya, bisa gawat kalau Ino memberikan bunga itu di depan teman-teman, bisa-bisa nasibnya akan seperti Gaara yang semalam di goda habis-habisan oleh naruto.<p>

Sasuke mengaktifkan ponselnya, ia menekan menu _Messages _dan memulai mengetik pesan singkat yang akan dikirimkan pada Ino.

'_Ino, pastikan bunganya kau simpan di loker ku ya, kemarin sudah ku beri kuncinya kan? Jangan Sampai lupa ya! Arigato.'_

Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Sasuke bergetar, ia cepat-cepat membukanya, berharap itu balasan dari Ino.

**Dobe**

_Teme! Cepat kesini! Aku udah ada di kantin nih!_

"Hah.." Dengus Sasuke malas,ia mulai mengetik balasan pesan dari Naruto.

_'Duluan saja deh! Aku lagi ada urusan kecil!'_

Dreett...ponsel Sasuke kembali bergetar,

"Si Baka cepat sekali sih balasnya." Guman Sasuke yang masih duduk di ambang pintu dengan sepatu yang belum di simpul.

**Dobe**

_'Eh Teme! Di tunggu Gaara nih!'_

Sasuke mengikat tali sepatunya dan pergi meninggalkan rumanya.

* * *

><p>Jam 8.30 AM, pada mata pelajaran Biologi, Hening...entah karena semuanya menyukai mata pelajaran Biologi atau...<p>

"Eh...Teme, pulang sekolah main futsal yuk." Naruto mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke bangku depan sambil berbisik.

"Cih berisik baka!" Sasuke melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya.

Sementara Gaara...

Mata _hazel_ itu tampak sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis yang duduk di deret samping bangku kedua,

Pluk...Gadis itu menjatuhkan pensilnya dengan tidak sengaja lalu mengambilnya, membuat surai indigonya tergerai indah. Gaara menelan ludah dan mencoba untuk memfokuskan kembali pada mata pelajaran milik Tsunade-sensei.

"Kau sedang memperhatikan siapa sih?" bisik Sasuke sambil melirik ke Arah Gaara.

"Tidak," kilah nya, lalu meraih buku cetak biologi dan membuka halaman dengan asal.

_**KRINGGGGG...**_

Bel istirahat pertama berdering, semua bahu yang tampak menegang mendadak rileks kembali mendengar dering bel 'penyelamat' bagi mereka yang takut akan kegalakan Tsunade-sensei.

Naruto langsung menghampiri bangku Sasuke.

"Gimana nih? Pulang sekolah futsal yuk!" suara Naruto terdengar semangat

"Umm...aku sibuk Dobe!" Sasuke bangkit "Lagipula ada yang harus aku kerjakan hari ini." Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kamu?" Naruto bertanya pada Gaara.

"Aku..."

"Jangan bilang kau akan pulang bareng lagi dengan 'Hinata' ya?" Naruto memelankan kata 'Hinata' karena takut terdengar orangnya.

"Tidak!" tukas Gaara

"Hei Gaara, kau apa benar suka sama..."

"Tidak!"Sasuke belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya langsung dijawab dengan mantap oleh Gaara. "Apapun pertanyaan kalian, jawabanku Tidak!" tegasnya sambil meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terkikih geli.

* * *

><p>Naruto dan Gaara sudah pulang duluan, dengan diam-diam Sasuke berjalan menuju loker setelah berterimakasih pada Ino dan meminta kunci loker miliknya.<p>

Dengan amat hati-hati Sasuke membuka lokernya perlahan,

"Teme!"

Bahunya menegang ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, dengan sigap ia tutup kembali loker miliknya, lalu memutarkan badannya, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, walaupun dari cara memanggilnya ia sudah tahu siapa orangnya.

Lagipula mengapa Naruto masih di sini? Bukannya dia sudah pulang duluan?

"Apa sih?" sahut Sasuke dengan penuh kesal.

"Kau sedang apa mengendap-endap di loker begitu?" Naruto melirik ke arah loker yang dipunggungi Sasuke.

"Kau mau tahu saja!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto untuk meninggalkan tempat itu bersamanya.

Sementara Gaara terus memandangi kegiatan rutin mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Setelah meladeni Naruto yang memaksa untuk ditemani makan ramen dan menemani Gaara mengantarkan baju ke laundry, akhirnya Sasuke bisa bernafas lega karena sebentar lagi ia akan melakukan 'misi pribadinya'.<p>

Ia tak bisa menahan rasa gugup sekaligus bahagia di sore hari ini, ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh laki-laki. Memerlukan keberanian untuk itu, dan ia sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya dari kemarin.

Dengan semangat Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya, memasuki kamar tidurnya untuk menyimpan tas dan mengambil handycam kesayangannya.

Tapi sore itu keadaan rumah nampak sepi tidak seperti biasanya, ia tidak menjumpai Itachi di ruang tamu ataupun di dapur, bahkan di rumah kaca kesayangan kakanya pun tak ada.

Sangat tidak mungkin sekali Itachi tidur sore, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bermalasan dan menghabiskan waktunya di tempat tidur.

Sasuke membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebungkus obat-obatan yang beragam warna, bahkan dia pun tidak tahu itu obat apa, yang jelas Itachi selalu berpesan untuk meminumnya setiap pulang sekolah. Ia segera melakukan ritual minum obatnya yang menurutnya sangat 'membosankan'.

Berpikir bahwa Itachi sedang di kamar, Sasuke langsung menyambar handycam nya yang ia geletakkan di atas meja makan sewaktu dia minum obat.

Sasuke memasuki kamar Itachi dengan pelan karena dia bermaksud untuk mengejutkan Itachi dengan handycamnya yang sudah dalam keadaan mode merekam.

Pintu menuju kamar tidurnya terbuka sedikit, Sasuke melebarkan pintu itu sedikit demi sedikit dan mengarahkan handycam nya ke kamar tidur kakaknya.

Perasaan kacau, terkejut, benci, kesal, tak percaya berbaur menjadi satu ketika ia melihat dari layar handycam nya, suatu kejadian yang sontak membuatnya kaku, ia melihat Kakaknya sedang bersama seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenali, di kamarnya. Sedang apa mereka berada di situ? Mengapa kakak begitu? Apa mereka sudah berpacaran? Pertanyaan-pertanyaa terlintas dalam benak Sasuke.

Sekujur tubuh Sasuke terasa membeku, lidahnya kelu tak bisa berkata apapun, Sasuke segera menutup handycam nya dan pergi sebelum Itachi menyadarinya.

* * *

><p>Hari ini tak seindah yang dia rencanakan, Sasuke berniat memberikan bunga itu untuk Ayame dan mengutarakan perasaannya, tetapi dia sudah keburu melihat pemandangan yang mengesalkan, Itachi dan Ayame sedang berpelukan tepat di hadapannya, dan ironisnya handycam kesayangannya merekam kejadian menjengkelkan itu.<p>

Sasuke kembali lagi ke sekolahan untuk mengambi Sebuket bunga yang ia pesan dari Ino, satu hal yang terlintas dalam pikirannya, ia ingin 'membuang' bunga itu, perasaan suka pada Ayame seakan terhapus begitu saja, dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke 'membenci' Itachi, sangat.

Ia segera mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar pelangi dari lokernya, pikirannya kacau, ia segera mencari tempat sampah untuk membuangnya.

**_Bugh..._**

Badan kekarnya menabrak 'sesuatu', ia mendengus setelah menyadari siapa yang ia tabrak.

"Sasuke-kun mengapa sore-sore begini ada di sekolahan?" seorang gadis besurai indigo yang terjatuh dihadapan Sasuke bertanya seperti biasanya, seolah tidak merasa kesal karena dibuat jatuh oleh pria dihadapannya.

Sasuke hanya membuang muka dan sedang tidak ingin berbicara.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, mungkin aku terlalu ceroboh sehingga menabrak mu." Gadis itu bangkit dan membersihkan rok nya yang kotor terkena debu di lantai.

Sasuke hanya memandang sinis pada Hinata, padahal sudah jelas-jelas Sasuke yang menabraknya, dan sasuke pun menyadari hal itu.

"Ini bunga untuk mu." Ucap Sasuke singkat sembari menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar pelangi yang ia pegang.

Mata _Onyx _nya bertemu dengan mata _lavender _gadis itu. Dengan perlahan Hinata menerima sebuket bunga itu dan memeluknya.

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya pelan

Pemandangan yang terlihat romantis itu disaksikan oleh Gaara dari kejauhan, Gaara tersenyum kecut dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Terimakasih yang sudah Read dan Review di chapter sebelumnya ^^v  
><strong>

**I Freakin' Love You ^GiE^  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

******Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto******

**Warnings : **

**OOC (maybe), **

**Typo(s),**

**Ending gaje, **

**EYD acak-acakan,terlalu cepat, dLL harap maklum, itulah kelebihan saya *PLAK**

**Gak ada Yaoi,**

**Hey, you've been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Gomenasai Minna...Kalau Fic ini Romance nya ga begitu terasa dan banyak, Fic ini memang lebih membahas tentang hubungan Kakak dan Adik (^_^)  
><strong>

**You May Find Some Typos,  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Satu tahun sudah hubungan Sasuke dan Itachi menjadi kaku, tiada lagi tegur sapa, apa lagi senda gurau seperti biasanya, Sasuke selalu pulang sekolah telat, terkadang jam 10 malam baru pulang, walaupun awalanya Itachi masih bersikap biasa saja, lama kelamaan Itachi menyadari akan adanya perubahan yang sangat drastis pada diri adik nya itu.<p>

Itachi memilih diam ketika sapaan demi sapaannya selalu di abaikan oleh Sasuke, bahkan nasihat-nasihatnya pun hanya di tanggapi dengan kata 'Hn' dan berlalu tanpa beban.

Keadaan rumah menjadi berubah drastis, tak ada kegiatan jahil menjahil dan rekam merekam lagi.

Di suatu malam musim dingin, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menginap di kost an Naruto ketimbang di rumah.

Itachi memberanikan diri untuk memasuki kamar Sasuke, ia meraih sebuah Handycam dan menyalakan lampu proyektornya untuk melihat memori-memori yang terrekam di dalam benda kecil itu, Itachi melihat tayangan demi tayangan dari cahaya yang terpantul ke sebuah dinding kamar Sasuke.

Itachi benar-benar menyadari apa yang membuat segalanya berubah, yah...tayangan yang terakhir di rekam oleh handycam itu, sebuah memori bahagia sekaligus memori duka, bahagia bagi Itachi yang baru saja jadian dan memeluk Ayame di sore hari itu, dan duka bagi Sasuke yang tak sengaja merekam kejadian itu.

Walaupun Itachi sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ayame, keadaan masih tetap sama, tidak menjadi lebih baik, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan mudahnya memaafkan, terlebih itu masalah cinta, mungkin cinta pertama.

Itachi merasa telah menjadi kakak yang gagal karena menghancurkan cinta pertama adiknya.

* * *

><p>Kegiatan sekolah tengah dimulai, di luar sana turun hujan salju yang sangat lebat.<p>

Mata _Hazel _Gaara tak pernah luput memandangi butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit, hari ini ia nampak muram, entah karena berita jadiannya Hinata dengan Sasuke atau karena penyebab yang lain.

Ya...sepekan lalu Sasuke dan Hinata resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka sangat cocok, bahkan lebih dari itu, banyak yang mengatakan mereka jodoh.

Pasangan yang baru jadian sepekan lalu seolah menjadi berita yang sedang Hits di kelas, bahkan di kelas tetangga dan adik-adik kelas.

Di waktu istirahat begini memang sangat cocok untuk membicarakan kronologis bagaimana mereka jadian, yah...khususnya bagi siswi-siswi yang memang hobi bergosip.

"Oi Gaara, ngapain sih negliatin salju?" Naruto menepuk punggung Gaara yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Naruto.

"Apa karena 'itu' ?" Naruto membisiki Gaara

"Itu apa?" Gaara mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Sasuke jadian dengan Hinata." Bisiknya lagi.

"Sekali lagi kau menuduhku begitu, akan ku hajar kau!" Gaara mengacungkan kepalan tangan pada Naruto dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

* * *

><p>Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang terbaring di kasur UKS, hari ini kondisi Sasuke sedang buruk, mungkin karena sudah beberapa hari tidak pulang ke rumah.<p>

"Sasuke-kun, mengapa tidak pulang ke rumah saja?" Hinata memeras handuk untuk mengompres dahi Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa sih yang membuat Sasuke-kun jarang pulang?" Lanjut Hinata sambil meletakkan handuk kecil itu pada dahi Sasuke.

"Aku benci keadaan rumah." Balas Sasuke.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya "Benci?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan mengenggam tangan kiri Hinata, mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Aku mencintai mu." Lanjutnya.

"Aku juga mencintai Sasuke-kun." Hinata mengelus rambut raven itu "Cepat sembuh Sasuke-kun."

**_KRIIIIIIIIIIIING..._**

Bel masuk pun berdering, siswa-siswi berhamburan dari kantin menuju kelas, Hinata membuka sedikit tirai ruang UKS untuk melihat keluar, mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang kini memenuhi pikirannya, pelajaran kakashi-sensei akan segera dimulai tiga menit lagi, ia tidak ingin tertinggal pelajan, namun di sisi lain ia tidak tega meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam kondisi badan yang panas.

Hinata meraih ponsel Sasuke yang tergeletak di atas meja, ia mencari sebuah nama di daftar kontak, 'Itachi-nii'...ia menemukan sebuah nama yang ia cari.

Tuuut...tuuut...

Hinata menghubungi Itachi.

"Halo...Sasuke? kau menelfon ku? Syukurlah..." Suara di seberang sana terdengar bahagia dan lega.

"Ma-maaf Itachi-nii...aku Hinata."

"..." Hening

"Itachi-nii? Kau masih di sana?" Hinata khawatir Itachi marah padanya.

"Iya Hinata, bagaiman bisa ponsel Sasuke ada padamu?"

"A-ano Itachi-ni...aku pacarnya Sasuke..."

"Benarkah? Adikku sudah punya pacar?" Suara Itachi terdengar bahagia kembali.

"I-Iya Itachi-nii, tapi...Sasuke sedang Sakit, badannya panas."

"Apa?" Itachi terkejut sekaligus panik "Tolong bawa dia ke rumah sakit segera!"

"Mengap harus di bawa ke rumah sakit? Dia hanya panas." Hinata mencoba menenangkan Itachi

"Cepat Hinata, aku minta tolong padamu! Bawa Sasuke ke rumah Sakit dan hubungi aku lagi, aku akan menysul."

"Ba-baik." Hinata langsung menutup ponselnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rumah Sakit Konoha.<strong>_

Hinata mondar mandir menunggu Itachi, sesekali ia melihat keluar jendela untuk menghilangkan rasa resahnya, ia juga sesekali melihat ke arah Sasuke yang dari tadi tertidur, Tapi...mengapa Sasuke tidak bangun-bangun sejak di UKS tadi ampai petugas rumah sakit membawanya kesini?.

Krak...pintu terbuka,

"Itachi-nii...Sasuke tidak bangun-bangun." Hinata langsung melaporkan keadaan Sasuke.

"Ya ampun Sasuke." Itachi menemukan rambut Sasuke yang rontok ketika ia membelainya.

"Itachi-nii, sasuke kenapa?" Hinata tak bisa menahan air matanya.

Itachi menatap lembut pada Hinata "Maafkan aku tidak menceritakan ini," Itachi mengelus pelan kening Sasuke "Sasuke memiliki **riwayat benturan, **Benturan yang menyebabkan trauma pada jaringan otak, sehingga menjadi penyebab tumbuhnya jaringan abnormal dalam otak yang kemudian berkembang menjadi kanker otak."

"A-apa?" Hianat tak percaya, benar-benar tak percaya.

"Setelah hubungan kami kaku, Sasuke jadi sangat jarang sekali meminum obat yang harus ia minum secara rutin, bahkan melupakan obat itu, dan sampai sekarang menjadi seperti ini." Itachi memejamkan matanya "Aku kakak yang gagal." Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke.

Hinata menyentuh pelan bahu Itachi "Sudahlah Nii-san, jangan merasa bersalah begitu." Hinata menenangkan Itachi sekaligus menenangkan dirinya.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, ia merasa berada di dalam ruangan yang asing baginya, ia melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri menatapnya denga tatapan sedih, kemudian ia melihat ke arah seseorang yang sedang mengenggam tangannya.

"Itachi-nii? Sedang apa kau disini!" Tanya nya ketus bahkan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Itachi.

"Sasuke, kau masih membenci ku?"

Sasuke hanya membuang muka.

"Baiklah kalau kau masih membenci ku." Itachi mengambil beberapa butir obat dari kotak obat yang tergeletak di atas meja "Minum dulu obatnya." Itachi membujuk Sasuke.

"Jangan sok perhatian denganku Nii-san!" kini Sasuke membentak Itachi.

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya "Apa maksud mu dengan 'sok perhatian'?" tanya Itachi penuh penekanan "Sebesar apapun benci mu pada ku, aku melakukan ini hanya semata-mata demi saudara." Itachi memberikan segelas air untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Sasuke-kun, cepat di munum obatnya." Hianta menyerahkan obat yang tadi di pegang Itachi.

"Hinata, tolong jaga Sasuke!" Pesan Itachi pada Hinata sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Selepas kepergian Itachi dari ruangan itu, Hinata dan Sasuke saling terdiam, Hinata masih memikirkan tentang hal yang Itachi katakan, apa benar yang dikatakan Itachi? Separah itukah Sasuke?.

* * *

><p>Dua minggu kemudian, Sasuke sudah terlihat membaik, ia masih tetap bersikeras tidak ingin pulang kerumahnya, ia tidak memikirkan kesehatannya yang semakin menurun.<p>

Di suatu sore tepatnya di sebuah kost an Naruto, disitulah kini Sasuke tinggal, dan sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan, Naruto memang anak yang baik dan periang, setidaknya sasuke mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan dalam hidupnya yaitu kehangatan ikatan persahabatan, karena kehangatan persaudaraannya sudah membeku semenjak kejadian 'itu'.

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau akan membenci Itachi-nii?" Naruto melemparkan sebuah minuman kaleng pada Sasuke yang tengah terbaring di ranjang yang mengahadap jendela "Kau kan sudah bersama Hinata? Kau mencintainya kan?" sambung Naruto sambil membuka minuman kaleng itu.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan membuka minuman kalengnya "Entahlah, hal itu masih terasa menyebalkan."

"Kau mencintai Hinata kan?" Naruto memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Iya, memangnya mengapa? Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan." Sasuke melemparkan minuman kaleng yang sudah kosong itu ke tempat sampah yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Err...kau tahu Sasuke?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan membisikinya "Sepertinya Gaara menyukai Hinata."

Sasuke terbelalak "Jangan seenaknya bicara!" Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dari telinganya.

"Hahahaha...itu sih perkiraan ku saja, kau jangan marah begitu!" Naruto meringis sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, menelusuri nama-nama yang terdaftar di kontaknya.

"Naruto...apa sebaiknya aku menelfon Itachi?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan penuh keraguan.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan lakukan itu sejak dulu." Naruto meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin? Selama ini aku selalu membencinya dan berbuat kasar pada Itachi." Sasuke memperhatikan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah nomor telefon rumahnya "Apa kau yakin Itachi akan mengangkatnya?"

"Yah...mengingat Itachi-nii itu sangat baik dan menyayangimu, lagipula dari awal kan yang dingin itu kau!" Naruto menegaskan.

"Mungkin aku memang harus menelfonnya, tapi..." Sasuke mempertimbangkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabtu malam...<strong>

**Jam 7:25 PM**

Hinata dan Sasuke sedang duduk berdua di taman kota, malam ini slalju tidak turun, ini akan menjadi malam yang sempurna untuk berkencan.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata menyuapi biskuit pada Sasuke.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa pusing." Ungkap Sasuke sambil mengunyah biskuitnya.

"Sasuke-kun harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatan." Hinata memandangi mata _Onyx _dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah cukup memperhatikan kesehatanku." Sasuke membela diri.

"Yah...akan lebih baiknya kalau Sasuke-kun pulang." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Apa aku harus menelfon Itachi?" Sasuke meminta Saran.

"Iya...harus." Hinata merasa sedikit senang mendengarnya.

"Tapi...apa yang harus ku katakan?" Sasuke memandang ragu pada Hinata.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin Sasuke-kun katakan." Hinata meyakinkan.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menemukan kepastian dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu sbentar ya, aku akan menelfon Itachi." Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata dan menuju ke tempat yang agak sepi.

Sasuke mencari nomor telefon rumah dan menekan tombol memanggil.

Tuuut...tuuut...tuut... '_Hei jika kau mendengar pesan ini, itu berarti aku dan Itachi-nii sedang sibuk, kau tahu kami sibuk apa?' 'Hei...Sasuke! teganya kau meninggalkanku, seenaknya merekam pesan suara sendirian begitu' 'Tinggalkan pesan saja ya, karena kami sedang sibuk bermain, Jaaa~~'_

Tak terasa cairan hangat keluar dari kedua sudut mata Sasuke, Ia seolah tertarik pada masa itu, saat dirinya merekan pesan di telefon rumahnya, beberapa detik kemudian Itachi datang dan memprotesnya, lalu mereka merekam suara bersamaan untuk pesan suara di telefon rumahnya.

Entah perasaan bersalah dari mana yang melanda Sasuke saat ini, ia benar-benar merasa sudah membuang waktunya hanya untuk membenci Itachi, dan pada saat itu juga, untuk pertama kalinya 'Ia merasa ingin pulang', sangat.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Terimakasih yang sudah Read dan Review di chapter sebelumnya ^^v  
><strong>

**I Freakin' Love You ^GiE^  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

******Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto******

**Warnings : **

**OOC (maybe), **

**Typo(s),**

**Ending gaje, **

**EYD acak-acakan,terlalu cepat, dLL harap maklum, itulah kelebihan saya *PLAK**

**Gak ada Yaoi,**

**Hey, you've been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Gomenasai Minna...Kalau Fic ini Romance nya ga begitu terasa dan banyak, Fic ini memang lebih membahas tentang hubungan Kakak dan Adik (^_^)**

**Oh iya, Sasuke terlalu OOC , haha...Gomen lagi ah :D**

**Aku sudah mengoreksi fic ini tapi...You May Find Some Typos,  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Tadaima...Aku pulang." Sasuke memasuki rumahnya dengan ragu.<p>

Sunyi...bahkan langkah kakinya pun dapat terdengar, apa Itachi tidak ada di rumah ataukah sudah tidak perduli dengan dirinya, sudah tidak mengahrapkan kepulangannya lagi?.

Sasuke berjalan dengan ragu nyusuri ruang tamu, kemudian ke dapur untuk mencari Itachi, ia masih belum berani untuk membuka kamar Itachi, jujur saja, ia sudah merasa sangat asing dengan rumah ini, sudah sangat berbeda, walaupun semuanya masih tetap sama, tetapi perasaannyalah yang membuat rumah ini menjadi sangaat berbeda.

Ia berjalan ke taman belakang untuk mencari sosok yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindukan, sosok seorang kakak yang sangat perhatian padanya.

Tidak ada. Ya...di taman belakang tempat favoritnya pun tidak ada.

Kraakk...perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya untuk sedikit bernostalgia dengan ruang favoritnya itu, ia terkejut ketika melihat Itachi yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya sambil memeluk selimut kesayangan Sasuke.

"Nii-san masih perduli padaku, bahkan saat aku membencinya." Batin Sasuke.

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke menjadi cengeng dan mudah meneteskan air mata, ia tetap berdiri di ambang pintu sambil terisak kecil.

"Sasuke-kun." Suara lembut terdengar memanggil Sasuke dari arah pintu,

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya kembali dan menghampiri seseorang yang sekarang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu depannya.

"Masuk saja." Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa yang terletak di ruang tamu.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa?" Hinata segera mengusap sisa air mata di pipi sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menahan sisa-sisa sedihnya.

"Aku bawakan makan siang." Hinata meletakkan kotak makanan di atas meja. "Untuk Sasuke-kun dan Itachi-nii juga." Sambungnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas beratnya. "Hinata, aku merasa akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat cengeng." Ia mencurahkan perasaan hatinya pada gadis yang selalu setia menemaninya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, itu kejadian alami ketika kita sedang merindukan seseorang." Hinata mengelus bahu Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan lembut "Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bahwa kau juga mirip ibuku."

Pipi hinata merona ketika mendengar kalimat yang terdengar seperti pujian. "A-apakah Sasuke-kun nyaman bersama ku?" tanya nya gugup.

"Hn." Sasuke memperpendek jaraknya dengan Hinata, mencium lembut bibir Hinata, sangat dalam. Ciuman pertama yang takkan terlupakan.

* * *

><p>Keadaan menjadi Normal kembali, walaupun tak seakrab dulu, memang ada benarnya juga filosofi sebuah paku yang menancap di tembok, walaupun paku kebencian itu sudah di cabut, tetapi masih terlihat dan terasa bekas nya.<p>

Sasuke perlahan menyantap semangkuk bubur yang berada di hadapannya, sementara Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih sungkan untuk angkat bicara.

"Maafkan aku so'al itu.." Itachi menghembuskan nafas beratnya, ia belum sempat meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

"So'al apa?" Sasuke masih sungkan untuk menatap Itachi.

"Kejadian sore itu, aku dan Ayame.."

"Sudahlah." Pungkas Sasuke "Aku sudah melupakannya."

"Tak akan ada lagi masalah seperti ini di antara kita, Sasuke." Itachi masih setia memandangi adiknya "Aku sangat menyayangimu, kau satu-satunya Saudara yang ku punya."

Ungkapan itu terdengar meyakinkan dan cukup membuat hati Sasuke bergetar. Perlahan Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya untuk membalas tatapan Itachi.

"A-aku juga tak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi." Sasuke menahan rasa harunya.

"habiskan makanan mu, " Itachi melirik ke arah mangkuk bubur yang tersisa setengahnya.

"Hn" Sasuke kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, ada janji dengan Sasori." Itachi beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Sasuke telah selesai dengan makannya, hari ini terasa berat dan melelahkan, tak seperti biasanya seorang Sasuke Uchiha menjadi cepat lelah dan selalu merasakan sakit pada bagian kepalanya. Ia berjalan perlahan ke kamar tidurnya, merasa tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, sebuah kertas yang terletak di meja kamarnya, ia membuka dan membacanya, sebuah kertas yang terpampang tulisan yang cukup bersar 'Surat keterangan dari Rumah Sakit Konoha', sebuah kertas yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya...'menderita Kanker Otak'.

Deg...rasanya seperti tersambar petir begitu membaca surat keterangan itu, selama ini ia merasa bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, ternyata.

Apakah ia harus menyalahkan Itachi lagi karena selalu menyembunyikan apa-apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya, ataukah...'Melakukan sesuatu sebelum ia benar-benar pergi?', entahlah...yang Sasuke tahu 'Kanker otak adalah pembunuh yang bekerja secara perlahan.'

**Sasuke POV**.

Aku sudah sangat familiar dengan nama penyakit itu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penyakit itu, yang ku tahu hanyalah 'Kanker otak adalah pembunuh yang bekerja secara perlahan.' Apa ini berarti aku harus menghitung mundur waktuku? Melakukan hal-hal berguna agar menyisakan kenangan Indah untuk Itach-nii, dan...

Arggghh bayangan gadis manis bermata lavender itu terus bermunculan di otakku, hanya dengan membayangkan Hinata, aku menjadi takut akan kematian, tapi jika memang harus begitu, apa yang bisa ku lakukan? aku jadi berfikir, Apa aku sudah membahagiakannya? Sebagai pria normal, aku ingin membuatnya bahagia, walupun tak bisa selamanya, dan memang tidak ada manusia yang hidup selamanya.

Aku terus menahan rasa pusing yang amat sangat menyiksaku pagi ini, aku mengirim pesan singkat pada Hinta, mengingat ini adalah hari Sabtu, dia pasti tidak mempunyai kesibukan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, setiap aku memanggilnya, dia pasti datang, setiap aku membutuhkannya, dia pasti ada, entah kebetulan ataukah dia memang benra-benar tipe setia.

10 menit setelah aku mengirim pesan padanya, akhirnya ia muncul juga, aku dapat melihatnya dari kaca jendela depan, ia nampak tergesa-gesa dan terburu-buru mengetuk pintu rumah ku.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun tidak apa-apa kan?" ia langsung memegang kening ku ketika aku mebukakan pintu untuknya.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menyaksikan setiap sikapnya yang sangat berlebihan mengkawatirkanku.

"Ke-kenapa malah diam saja sih?" Wajah cantiknya terlihat lucu ketika sedang kepanikan begitu, dan aku tidak ingin melewatkan saat-saat ini begitu saja.

Dan sepertinya ia sudah sadar kalau dirinya sedang ku perhatikan, terlihat dari perubahan raut wajahnya, warna pink perlahan menghiasi pipinya, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ja-jadi mengapa Sasuke-kun memanggilku kemari." Ia membuka suara dengan kepalanya yang masih ia tundukkan.

"Aku kangen." Jawabku singkat, aku ingin membuatnya lebih lucu lagi di hadapanku.

"Eh?" mata lavendernya terbelalak memandangku, sepertinya kalimatku tadi adalah kalimat yang langka sehingga membuatnya begini.

Ada sebuah dorongan dari dasar hatiku, sebuah dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk...

Aku tarik tangannya, aku peluk tubuhnya yang hangat itu semakin erat, terbayang lagi sebuah kertas dari Rumah Sakit Konoha yang ku baca tadi, Ya Tuhan...aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya, rasanya baru sebentar aku memiliki seseorang yang seperti dia.

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang membasahi bajuku, tepatnya di tempat Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya. Aku mendengarnya terisak, entah untuk alasan apa isakannya terdengar sangat menyayat hati.

"A-apapun yang terjadi." Ia berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu di sela tangisannya "Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di sini." Ia mempererat pelukannya.

Deg..Rasanya sangat berat mendengar kalimat sederhana itu, membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan tentunya...arrgghh Sial! Apa-apaan air ini, apa-apaan air yang mengalir di kedua sudut mataku ini, rasanya akhir-akhir ini aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku untuk menangis.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" ia memanggil namaku dengan lembut "A-apa kau mendengar ku?" perlahan wajahnya menengadah, melihat mata _Onyx _ku. "K-kau wajib berjanji padaku." Pandangannya penuh harapan.

"Jika aku tidak bisa?" entah sedari kapan suaraku menjadi agak serak.

"Kau harus bisa?" Tangan halusny sedikit memukul dada ku.

"Jika aku tidak bisa?" aku mengulangi pertanyaanku.

Ia terdiam sejenak, meresapi tatapan mata kita berdua. Hanya dengan saling memandang begini, aku seolah tahu apa yang ia rasakan tanpa harus berbicara, aku melihat tatapan takut dan kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari mata lavendernya.

"Jika aku tidak bisa?" aku mengulangi pertanyaanku untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Bawa aku juga." Lirihnya sambil menyandarkan menyembunyikan kembali wajahnya pada dadaku.

Yang benar saja, aku tidak mau membawanya ke tempat yang bahkan aku pun tidak tahu tempat itu seperti apa. Aku mengelus rambut panjangnya, meremasnya pelan. "Kau akan temukan seseorang yang akan menemanimu, setidaknya bukan orang yang hanya mampu menemanimu sebentar."

* * *

><p>Malam ini aku akan membawanya jalan-jalan ke taman kota, walaupun aku bukan tipe pria yang romantis, setidaknya aku punya sedikit ide, 'perempuan menyukai bunga' pada awalnya ketika Naruto yang mengatakan hal itu, aku agak tidak percaya, setelah pernyataan itu di perkuat oleh Gaara, aku jadi percaya dan disinilah aku sedang memilih buket bunga di Yamanaka Florist.<p>

Entah benar atau tidak apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, Gaara memang agak sedikit berbeda, ia selalu menghindar ketika aku membawa Hinata untuk bergabung bersama kami, apa dia tidak menyukai Hinata ataukah...Arrgghh sudahlah, tidak baik juga mencurigai sahabat sendiri. Tapi aku sangat penasaran, apa ku tanya saja?

"Um...Gaara, kira-kira mana yang bagus?" aku membuka pembicaraan dengan menanyakan pendapatnya tentang kedua bunga yang ku pegang.

Ia menatap bunga itu, masih seperti biasanya, tatapan tenang khasnya.

"Mana ku tahu," jawabnya tenang "Mengapa tidak kau tanyakan pada Ino saja." Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah gadis pemilik florist, Ino Yamanaka.

Huft...Sial! apa memang benar yang dikatakan Naruto? Dia selalu No Komen saja jika itu menyangkut tentang aku dan Hinata.

"Jangan berprasangka pada ku, aku memang benar-benar tidak tahu so'al bunga." Si rambut merah itu berkata tenang seolah-olah dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Hai Teme, ini saja, Hinata pasti suka." Naruto megacungkan bunga Mawar Merah.

Aku memutar badanku untuk melihat apa yang di sarankan oleh si Baka itu, "Hah yang benar saja?, bunga Mawar sudah terlalu biasa." Aku menolak.

"Huh...ya sudah, kau cari saja sendiri, dari tadi tidak menemukan apa yang tepat, aku lapar." Naruto mengelus perutnya sembari bersandar pada Gaara yang tengah duduk santai di sofa.

Sebuah bunga berwarna putih menarik perhatianku, aku mendekatinya dan mengambilnya, menurutku ini indah, entah apa artinya, ku rasa aku akan membeli yang ini.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, sore menjelang malam seperti ini Itachi-nii sedang duduk santai di kamarnya sambil membaca buku, dia memang benar-benar tidak berubah, dia tetap kakak yang baik, sangat.<p>

Aku letakkan buket bunga itu di atas meja ruang tamu, aku ingin mandi dan mempersiapkan kencan romantis ku, yah..walaupun aku tidak bisa romantis, tapi akan ku coba.

Oh iya, hampir lupa, aku ingin meminjam mobil pada Itachi-nii, selama berpacaran aku selalu berkencan di taman kota yang dekat sehingga Cuma butuh berjalan kaki saja untuk mencapainya. Kencan ini harus spesial.

"Itachi-nii.." aku menyembulkan setengah kepalaku di pintu kamar Itachi-nii yang sedikit terbuka.

"Masuklah" sahutnya dari dalam.

Aku membuka lebar pintu kamarnya "Aku boleh pinjam mobil ya?" aku memasang tampang penuh harapan.

"Mau kemana?" Nadanya seperti seorang Ayah yang mengintrogasi anaknya, tidak lupa dengan gaya tenangnya yang tak mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Kencan." Ah..Sial, mengapa wajahku terasa menghangat ketika mengatakan kata sederhana itu.

Ia baru mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangku ketika satu kata langka itu terlontar dari mulutku.

"Wah..sukses ya" ia tersenyum lebar "Mandi dulu biar segar, jangan lupa ceritakan kencan mu pada ku, ya! " Ia bangkit dan mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja kecil dekat televisi.

"Kencan itu rahasia tau." Aku menyambar kunci mobil dari tangannya dan bergegas ke kamar.

Air shower terasa dingin dan menyegarkan, aku jadi terpikirkan kejadian tadi, tanpa di sadari hubungan ku dan Itachi-nii jadi menghangat kembali, tapi sepertinya ada satu hal yang terlupakan, tapi apa ya?

Aku memakai kaos berwarna hitam dan celana jeans panjang, aku melihat bayanganku di cermin, tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam pikiran bahwa aku mirip dengan Ibu, hehe.

Oh iya, aku baru saja ingat, satu benda yang terlupakan, benda yang dulu menjadi sesuatu yang ku sayangi, Handycam hadiah dari Tou-san, Handycam itu yang merekam kejadian yang berhasil memutuskan ikatan saudara kita, tapi perkara itu sudah benar-benar ku lupakan, aku tidak mau kehilangan semuanya, Itachi-nii dan Hinata, Dan ku rasa aku akan merekam kencan ku. Aku menjadi tersenyum sendiri membayangkan kencanku.

Aku benar-benar sudah siap, aku bersemangat sekali malam ini, tidak seperti biasanya, padahal ini bukan kencan pertama.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan dengan bunga ku?" Aku menegur Itachi-nii yang sedang memegang buket bunga ku dan memandanginya dengan penuh rasa heran.

"Biar ku tebak, kau akan memberikan ini pada Hinata?"

"Iya tebakan mu benar, kau dapat 1oo." Aku terkikih.

"Hei aku serius Baka-ototou." Dia mengejekku, selalu begitu.

"Iya, memangnya mengapa? Ada yang salah dengan bunga itu?" alisku terangkat sebelah.

"Ini bunga Lily Putih...artinya—"

"Hah sudahlah aku tidak mempermasalahkan arti." Aku menyambar buket bunga itu, aku memang tidak mempermasalahkan arti, bunga ya bunga, itu saja. "Aku terlambat tau! Kau mau menghancurkan kencan ku ya!" aku beranjak dari rumah tak lupa menjulurkan lidahku untuk membalas ejekan Itachi-nii.

Aku masih teringat wajah aneh Itachi-nii yang sedang memperhatikan bunga ini, dan aku baru sadar kalu ini bunga Lily putih, dasar pakar bunga, aku tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa, mungkin aku akan menjulukinya 'pakar bunga', hihihi.

Aku menghentikan laju mobilku di gerbang depan kediaman Hyuuga, Gadis cantik yang ku tunggu akhirnya keluar juga, menutup gerbang dengan sedikit terburu-buru, dan menghampiri mobilku.

"Sudah siap?" aku merengkuh pundaknya.

"I-iya." Seperti biasa, Hianta selalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku membukakan pintu untuknya, "Silahkan."

Aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang kebingungan dari ekor mataku, mungkin Hinata bingung mengapa aku menjadi berubah mendadak begini. Berkencan dengan membawa mobil dan membawanya ke tempat yang akan menjadi kejutan untuknya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." Suaranya memecah keheningan.

"Hn?" aku membagi konsentrasiku pada jalanan dan Hinata.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Rahasia." Aku melemparkan pandangan dan tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Eh?" Matanya menatap dalam pada ku.

Aku menghentikan laju mobilku saat lampu merah mundur dari Angka 90 tampak sangat membosankan.

Matanya masih memandangku dengan penuh keheranan, memang wajar jika Hinata heran, aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau terus melihatku?" aku menggodanya "Kau tak usah terpana begitu dengan pesonaku, aku sudah menjadi milik mu." Lanjutku.

Pipinya memerah begitu mendengar kalimat godaan dariku, dia memang lucu, sangat.

Aku mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk malu, lalu mempersempit jarak di antara kita.

Cup...ciuman hangat dan lembut ku berikan padanya, aku tak ingin melepaskannya dan ingin lebih dan lebih lagi tenggelam dalam manisnya bibir Hinata, aku mulai melumat bibirnya dan mengigit kecil bibir manisnya. Sampai pada akhirnya suara klakson dari mobil-mobil di belakang memaksaku untuk menghentikannya.

"Cih...sial!" gumamku sambil menginjak gas mobilku.

Butir-butir hujan perlahan turun dan ini berarti buruk bagiku, kencanku dan rencanaku 'gagal', mengapa harus hujan di malam sepenting ini sih? Tidak ada pilihan lagi, aku harus melupakan kencan di taman kota dan mencari tempat lain.

Aku membelokkan mobilku dan menuju ke sebuah pantai, ku parkirkan mobilku menghadap pantai yang terguyur Hujan, kencan yang ekstrim bukan? Kalau seandainya ada Tsunami secara tiba-tiba, aku tidak keberatan kalau harus mati bersamanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, mengapa ke pantai malam-malam begini?" Hinata menatap ku heran.

"Tadinya aku akan membawamu ke taman kota, tapi tidak mungkin kan hujan-hujan begini." Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di kursi mobil dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Indah." Matanya berbinar memandangi pantai yang berombak tenang.

"Kita menikmati pantai dari dalam mobil saja, di luar hujan,." Aku mengelus rambut panjangnya.

"Sasuke-kun romantis."

"Err..jadi menurutmu kencan seperti ini romantis?"

"Iya." Ia mengangguk mantap.

"Ada yang lebih romantis lagi." Aku ingin membuatnya penasaran.

"Apa itu ?" ia mudah sekali terpancing.

Aku mengambil sebuket bunga yang ku beli tadi sore dari kursi belakang.

"Ta-da...Bunga untuk gadis yang paling cantik sedunia." Entah apa yang merasuki ku sehingga aku dapat berkata begitu.

Pipinya kembali merona, matanya menatap dengan tatapan yang tak percaya, ia menerima bunganya dan "Te-terimakasih Sasuke-kun." Ciuman yang terasa cepat mendarat di pipi ku.

Astaga, mengapa terlalu cepat.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun nanti ingin menikah dengan si-siapa?" pertanyaan yang sangat tidak nyambung terlontar dari mulutnya, aku tahu ia ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya aku melupakan aksi ciuman kilatnya tadi.

"Ya dengan mu lah." Tak usah ku jawab pun dia pasti tahu.

"I-ingin punya anak berapa?"

"Berapapun, asal kau ibunya, aku tidak akan keberatan untuk membuatnya bersama mu." Entah mengapa aku suka menggodanya, rona merah di pipinya membuat ia terkesan lebih manis.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun bi-bisa saja." Ia menundukan kepalanya kembali, suatu kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan.

Oh iya...aku hampir lupa, Handycam nya...walaupun kencan ku tidak sesuai dengan rencana, tetapi merekam momen ini tidak kalah pentingnya kan?

Aku membuka Handycamku dan menekan mode rekam.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Perintahku pada Hinata.

"H-hai Nama ku Hinata" ia melambai ke arah kamera dengan sedikit ragu "I-ini bunga dari Sasuke-kun, kami sedang berkencan malam ini, umm...Sa-sangat menyenangkan." Lanjutnya malu-malu.

Aku letakkan Handycamnya di samping jam kecil di Mobilku.

Ku rengkuh bahunya untuk meminimalisir jarak diantara kami berdua "Ini pacarku, Hinata Hyuuga, bagaimana? Cantik kan?" Aku seolah berbicara pada kamera "Dia sangat perhatian pada ku, dan aku sangat mencintainya." Aku tersenyum lebar, hari ini aku sangat senang "Aku mencintaimu Hyuuga." Aku memandang lekat pada mata lavendernya.

"Aku juga mencintai Sasuke-kun." Ia membalas pandanganku.

"Eh sudah malam nih." Aku melihat jam tanganku "kita pulang ya? Aku tidak mau membuat ayahmu khawatir."

"I-iya."

Aku mengakhiri kegiatan merekam dan mematikan Handycam ku, lalu menyalakan mesin mobil.

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, bahkan sampai kita dalam perjalanan pulang, memang benar-benar tidak mendukung.

Aku melewati jalan yang sepi, sejak 5 menit yang lalu aku merasakan kepalaku pusing berat, sangat sakit rasanya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum, aku harus menahannya, tidak mungkin kan aku menyuruh Hinata untuk menyetir mobil.

"Hi-hinata...aku pusing." Saat rasa sakit benar-benar tidak bisa ku tahan lagi aku terpaksa membuka suara.

"A-apa?" suaranya terdengar kahwatir "Be-berhenti dulu Sasuke-kun."

Sekejap pandanganku terasa samar dan sangat berat sekali untuk membuka mata dan...

**Normal POV**

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Matanya menatap nanar pada Sasuke yang kini tergeletak lemas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Malam-malam begini dengan hujan yang terus mengguyur, dan ironisnya mereka berhenti di jalanan yang sepi.

Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah mencari pertolongan, Hinata tidak bisa menyetir mobil, maka ini akan terasa lebih sulit.

Ia keluar dan berharap ada seseorang yang baik yang bersedia untuk menolongnya. Ia tak mamperdulikan dirinya yang basah kuyup terguyur hujan, biar dirinya kedinginan oleh udara malam, yang penting Sasuke-kun nya bisa tertolong dan ia benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke Uchiha.

Bingung, panik dan takut entah kombinasi seburuk apa yang ia rasakan, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang enak untuk dirasa, jantung yang mulai berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, badan yang gemetar karena kedinginan.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia merasakan sorot lampu mobil yang menyilaukan mata indahnya, ada banyak harapan di dalam hatinya, berharap itu adalah orang baik yang bersedia untuk menolongnya. Siapapun orangnya, Hinata akan sangat berterimakasih, sangat.

Mobil itu berhenti ketika Hinata berdiri di tengah jalan. Pemiliknya keluar dan...

Rambut merah yang sangat Hinata kenal, si rambut merah teman Sasuke, kini pria itu sedang menghampirinya dengan keadaan yang sama dengannya, badan yang mulai membasah terkena guyuran hujan.

"Ga-Gaara...T-tolong, Sasuke-kun." Tanpa basa basi Hinata langsung meminta tolong.

Gaara tak bergeming, ia hanya bergegas menuju mobil Sasuke dan melihat sahabatnya sudah terkulai lemas.  
>"Kau masuk ke dalam mobil dulu Hinata, aku akan meminggirkan mobilku." Gaara segera meminggirkan mobilnya ke tepi jalan dan menguncinya.<p>

Ia kembali ke mobil Sasuke untuk memindahkan Sasuke ke kursi belakang. Kini Gaara duduk di kursi pengemudi dan mulai menuju ke rumah Sakit terdekat.

Hinata hanya bisa diam karena canggung kepada Gaara, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengatakan 'Terimakasih banyak Gaara' tapi apa daya, nyalinya menciut ketika Gaara bersikap dingin padanya, di perjalanan hanya hening dan membisu, Gaara tidak banyak bicara namun ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menolong Sasuke, pria Uchiha yang sangat Hinata sayangi.

"Terimakasih Gaara-kun." Lirihnya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Terimakasih yang sudah Read dan Review di chapter sebelumnya ^^v  
><strong>

**I Freakin' Love You ^GiE^  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

******Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto******

**Warnings : **

**OOC (maybe), **

**Typo(s),**

**Ending gaje, **

**EYD acak-acakan,terlalu cepat, dLL harap maklum, itulah kelebihan saya *PLAK**

**Gak ada Yaoi,**

**Hey, you've been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Akhirnya ini adalah chapter terakhir untuk Fic ini,**

**Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah setia membaca maupun Review,**

**Gomenasai kalau endingnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan,**

**Aku sudah mengoreksi fic ini tapi...You May Find Some Typos,  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Di Rumah Sakit Konoha...<p>

**Sasuke POV.**

Aku membuka kelopak mataku perlahan, merasakan hal yang berbeda, aku menemukan diriku sedang terbaring di sebuah single bed dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku, bau antiseptik yang menyengat dan...Hinata menangis?

"Syukurlah, Sasuke-kun." Ia mencium tanganku yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa aku tiba-tiba berada di sini?

"Sasuke-kun tadi pingsan." Jawab Hinata seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiranku "Dan syukurlah Sasuke-kun sudah sadar."

Jadi aku pingsan? Aku hanya bisa mengingat ketika aku hendak mengantarkan Hinata dan kepalaku terasa sangat pusing, lalu entah apa lagi, aku tidak tahu, dan sekarang aku sudah terbaring di sini, di Rumah Sakit.

"Siapa yang membawaku kesini." Aku memijit pelan kepalaku yang masih terasa sedikit pusing.

"Gaara-kun yang mengantar."

"Gaara? Mana dia?"

"Dia sudah pulang, Sasuke-kun pingsan selama 3 jam." Paparnya.

"Kau tidak pulang? Ya ampun, nanti Ayah mu marah Hinata." Aku khawatir jika Hinata tidak pulang begini, dia pasti di marahi ayahnya.

"Sudah Sasuke-kun, tidak usah memikirkan ku, aku tidak apa-apa, asalkan Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja." Air matanya terjatuh kembali.

Aku mengusapnya perlahan, ia sangat perhatian sekali padaku, "Jangan khawatirkan aku." Senyuman ini mungkin berarti banyak, banyak sekali kata-kata yang tak mampu ku katakan, tapi aku yakin Hinata pasti mengerti apa yang ku rasakan tanpa harus ku katakan, hanya butuh tersenyum untuk mengatakannya.

"Masih Sakit?" ia menatap nanar pada ku dan terus mengelus rambutku.

Tidak Hinata, ini tidak terasa sakit, juga tidak terasa berat dan sulit, karena hal yang terberat bagiku ini bukan penyakitku, melainkan...aarrgghh...Sial, mengapa aku harus mengeluarkan air mata begini, memperburuk keadaan saja.

**Normal POV.**

'Astaga...kakak macam apa aku ini, aku telat menolong adik ku sendiri.'

Itachi memasuki ruangan tempat Sasuke di rawat dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah tersadar dengan Hinata yang masih setia menemani Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii." Suara itu...suara yang selalu terdengar ceria mendadak menjadi terdengar serak dan pelan.

"Maafkan aku karena datang telat." Itachi segera memeriksa suhu tubuh Sasuke dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa" Sasuke mengusap sisa air mata di pipinya

"Hinata, sudah malam begini, kau sebaiknya pulang dulu saja." Itachi melemparkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "Biar ku antar."

"Tidak usah Itachi-nii, aku bisa pulang sendiri naik Taxi." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Sasuke "Aku pulang dulu ya Sasuke-kun." Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan.

Tinggal sepasang Kakak dan Adik yang berada di ruangan itu, mereka saling pandang, merasakan kesedihan yang terpendam jauh di dasar hatinya.

"Aku pikir...aku memang harus berakhir di sini." Sasuke membuka suara.

"Apa yang kau katakan Baka!" Itachi merasa sedikit kesal mendengar kalimat menyerah dari adiknya.

"Sudah begitu lama kan Nii-san?," Sasuke menghela nafas beratnya "Sudah begitu lama aku berjuang melawan penyakitku, mungkin ini saatnya untuk—" ia tak kuat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dengar Sasuke," Itachi menggenggam tangan Sasuke "Coba katakan padaku bahwa kau tak akan pernah menyerah, ayo katakan." Matanya menunjukkan sebuah keyakinan yang amat besar.

"Lihatlah Nii-san! Coba lihat kenyataannya!" Suaranya meninggi "Aku sudah terlihat sangat mengenaskan! Aku sudah lemah dan tidak bisa bertahan!" Tangisannya melebur dengan teriakannya.

Andai saja Sasuke tahu bahwa sebenarnya Itachi sangat sedih, sedih sekali melihat adik tercintanya di hadapkan dengan kenyataan seperti ini.

Yang ia harapkan hanyalah mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa menghapuskan keburukan ini, perkataan menyerah dari Sasuke justru akan membuatnya melemah, dalam keadaan hampir mati begini, yang diperlukan hanyalah kepercayaan diri untuk sembuh kembali, hanya itu.

"Ya...kau benar Sasuke, sudah begitu lama kau berjuang, sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu." Itachi tampak ingin mengatakan banyak hal pada Sasuke, pandangannya kosong. "Aku selalu berfikir untuk menyelamatkan mu dari semua ini, masih banyak hal yang ingin ku bagi dengan mu di dunia ini."

"Percuma Nii-san! Usaha kita percuma saja! Lihat aku Nii-san!" Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Itachi "Lihat! Aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi! Badanku lemas, kepala ku sering pusing dan..." Sasuke memperlihatkan beberapa rambutnya yang telah rontok. "Kau tahu apa artinya?" Ia sangat frustasi.

"Dengar Sasuke! Jika itu berarti akan mengambilmu selamanya, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah! Tidak akan Sasuke!" Suaranya tak kalah tinggi dengan bentakan Sasuke tadi.

Mereka saling memandang dan menitikkan air mata kesedihan, bahkan lebih dari sedih.

"Tak masalah rasa sakit yang kurasakan ini." Suara parau Sasuke memecahkan keheningan "Yang terberat dari semua ini adalah saat aku harus meninggalkan Kau dan Hinata, itu yang paling tak bisa ku bayangkan."

Sasuke menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan pernah menyerah adikku." Suaranya lirih.

* * *

><p>Sudah 5 hari sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke masih di rawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha, keadaannya lebih parah, jarum infus yang menempel pada tangannya dan wajahnya yang pucat, ia tetap terbaring dan terpejam.<p>

Tubuhnya di tempeli oleh beberapa kabel yang menghubungkannya pada _elektrokardiogram._

"Sasuke, entah itu hanya kebetulan atau itu sebagai pertanda, kau meberikan bunga Lily putih pada Hinta itu berarti 'cinta sejati yang diliputi duka'." Itachi selalu mengajak ngobrol pada Sasuke, walaupun sejak dua hari yang lalu Sasuke tidak membuka matanya lagi, ia berada dalam kondisi yang kritis.

"Bangunlah Sasuke, jangan pernah menyerah, bangunlah." Itachi mencium tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Sesekali Itachi melemparkan pandangannya pada _elektrokardiogram _yang menunjukkan garis-garis yang tak beraturan.

Jangan sampai benda itu menampilkan _flat line, _ia benar-benar tidak mau hidup sendirian_._

Jemarinya perlahan melakukan sedikit perubahan, bergerak pelan sampai sulit terlihat, perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, menyentuh pipi kanan Itachi yang sedari tadi menemaninya di samping ranjang. Ia mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sulit terdengar.

"Handycam itu...berikanlah pada Hinata, ada hal yang ingin ku tujukkan." Suara sasuke terdengar bagaikan bisikan yang amat lembut.

Itachi melirik ke arah Handycam kesayangan Sasuke yang tergeletak di atas meja sejak pertama kali ia dirawat.

"Jangan berbicara seakan-akan kau akan pergi, aku mohon Sasuke, aku mohon." Itachi menggenggam tangan Sasuke, tangisnya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"ku rasa aku sudah sampai pada batasnya." Wajahnya nampak sedih tetapi menyiratkan kegembiraan.

"Sudah Sasuke, jangan berbicara semacam itu, aku tidak mau, aku akan melakukan sesuatu sampai kau bisa selamat, ini adalah kondisi terberatmu, jangan menyerah, ayolah." Itachi menatap adiknya dengan penuh harapan.

"Ada Tou-san dan Kaa-chan di sana," ia tersenyum hambar "Tempat itu tak terlalu buruk, suatu saat kau juga akan bersama kami Nii-san."

"Jangan sekarag Sasuke, jangan sekarang, kau masih belum merasakan semua yang ada di dunia kan? Bahkan aku belum sempat membahagiakan mu." Itachi tak lelah untuk memohon.

"Aku bahagia," ia memejamkan kedua matanya "Aku bahagia memiliki Kakak yang perhatian seperti dirimu, tidak semua orang memiliki kakak yang baik seperti Itachi-nii, aku takkan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu."

Itachi tak bergeming, mungkin ini memang sudah saatnya untuk melihat kenyataan.

"Udara kamar ini mendadak menjadi dingin ya." Sasuke yang masih terpejam menggumamkan sesuatu.

* * *

><p>Para tamu membentuk setengah lingkaran di sekeliling peti mati itu dengan wajah sedih. Kemudian, satu per satu meninggalkan kerumunan dan bergerak menuju ke pemakaman Konoha.<p>

"Aku turut berduka." Kata Sasori, menarik dan memegang tangan Itachi seolah-olah memegang renda yang sudah tua dan koyak.

Lingkaran para pelayat menutupi makam seperti jari-jari memegangi batu. Itachi berdiri di tengah-tengah antara Sasori dan Hinata. Kemudian seseorang yang kurus dan kering dengan sebuah kitab di tangannya, berjalan menuju tengah-tengah kelompok, membuka kitab dan mulai membaca do'a.

Bibir Itachi bergerak bersama dengan yang lain, menggumamkan sebuah do'a seperti seorang anak kecil yang menggerakkan bibirnya bersama ibunya, menirukan gerakan dan menirukan suara, tetapi tidak mengerti apa atau mengapa. Dia hanya tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa kehilangan adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Upacara pemakaman yang dipenuhi rasa haru telah Usai, para pelayat perlahan meninggalkan pemakaman satu per satu, Itachi dan Hinata masih berdiri di tempat, memandang kosong pada sebuah gundukan tanah tempat peristirahatan terakhir Sasuke Uchiha.

Memang terasa berat kehilangan orang yang amat kita sayangi, rasanya baru kemarin kita bertemu, sekarang harus berpisah, itulah kehidupan, tak pernah ada yang bisa bertahan terus menerus, semuanya akan pergi, pergi untuk memulai hal baru di alam yang lain.

"Sasuke menitipkan ini padaku." Itachi memberikan handycam itu pada Hinata "Sekarang pulanglah Hinata, lihat apa yang Sasuke tinggalkan untukmu, benda itu sangat penting baginya."

"I-iya." Suara lembutnya terdengar parau.

Hinata bergerak maju dan mengelus batu nisan yang bertuliskan Sasuke Uchiha, memandangnya sendu dan menitikkan air mata kesedihan "Aku pulang dulu ya Sasuke-kun, aku akan berkunjung setiap aku pulang sekolah." Sudut bibirnya terangkat, meskipun terasa berat untuk tersenyum di saat seperti ini.

* * *

><p>Dua hari setelah kematian Sasuke,<p>

Konoha Gakuen, 03:00 PM

Di saat siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang, Hinata masih duduk terpaku memandangi sebuah bangku kosong, bangku yang tadinya ditempati oleh Sasuke.

Sebelum mereka resmi menjadi pacar, Hinata selalu gugup jika berjalan melewati bangku itu, sebuah rasa senang yang amat sangat di campur oleh rasa malu menciptakan kombinasi yang mendebarkan.

"Aku turut berduka." Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah padam membuyarkan lamunan sedih Hinata.

_Hazel_ nya bertemu dengan iris lavender hinata.

"Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau selalu berkunjung ke makam Sasuke setiap pulang sekolah." Ujarnya dengan tatapan dingin pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, ia semakin menjadi pendiam.

"Kita bisa kesana bersama sore ini." Gaara menawarkan "Jika kau mau." Sambungnya.

"M-memangnya ada keperluan apa Gaara-kun ke pemakaman?"

"Aku punya seseorang yang telah beristirahat di sana." Pandangannya menjadi sayu.

"I-iya..ayo kita bareng, tapi kita ke toko bunga dulu ya." Hinata bangkit.

"Ku rasa aku juga akan membeli beberapa bunga."

Mereka jalan berdua dengan sebuket bunga lily putih di tangannya masing-masing, mungkin jika ada teman sekelas yang melihat, mereka pasti sudah beranggapan buruk, dan pasti akan ada gosip yang tak kalah panasnya dengan gosip jadian Sasuke dan Hinata waktu itu.

Mereka memasuki gerbang pemakaman Konoha, ada beberapa burung gagak yang bertengger di pepohonan yang rimbun, Musim Semi yang menyedihkan.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah makam tua.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Apa kau mau langsung ke makam Sasuke atau-"

"Ini makam siapa?" perkataan Gaara dipotong oleh pertanyaan Hinata.

"Itu makam Chiyo-Baasama, " Gaara meletakkan buket bunga lily ditangannya ke atas tanah dingin pemakaman.

"Beliau Nenek mu?" Hinata memperhatikan raut wajah Gaara yang tiba-tiba menjadi muram. "Ma-maafkan aku kalau membuat mu sedih." Hinata merasa bersalah karena telah menanyakan itu.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf begitu," Gaara menghela nafas beratnya "Dia nenek angkat ku, orang yang mengasuh ku."

"Maaf Gaara-kun, orang tua mu kemana sehingga kau di asuh oleh Nenek angkat mu?" Hinata menemukan sebuah rasa sedih yang mendalam ketika memandang Gaara.

"Pada awalnya aku kira Chiyo-Baasama itu nenek kandung ku, dan aku kira Sasori juga Nii-san ku, sampai pada akhirnya sebelum kematiannya,Chiyo-Baasama menceritakan sebuah kenyataan dalam hidup ku." Gaara menghentikan kalimatnya dan melihat Hinata yang kebingungan dengan ceritanya.

"Ke-kenyataan apa Gaara-kun?"

"Aku adalah seorang anak yang di selamatkan oleh Chiyo-Baasama dari sebuah bencana badai padang pasir di Suna," Ia tersenyum, matanya nampak sedang mengenang sesuatu "Bahkan aku tidak Tahu orang tua ku, satu-satunya petunjuk yang ku tahu ialah nama ibu ku, Karura namanya, itu juga Chiyo-Baasama yang menceritakannya."

"Apakah Gaara-kun terpisah dengan orang tua saat bencana itu terjadi?" Hinata penasaran akan kelanjutan ceritanya, jarang sekali Gaara menceritakan hal pribadinya kepada orang lain, bahkan hampir tidak pernah.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Waktu itu aku hanya bayi yang berusia 5 bulan." Matanya sedikit brkaca-kaca menahan tangisan "Chiyo-Baasama bilang, aku ditemukan dalam pelukan ibuku yang sudah tewas karena tertimpa pasir, ibuku memelukku dan melindungiku dengan sebuah selimut berwarna biru dan menyelipkan sebuah catatan kecil di dalam baju ku." Air matanya menetes dari kedua sudut matanya.

Hinata yang mendengarkan pun ikut terharu, ternyata ada yang lebih menderita darinya. "A-apa isi catatannya?"

"Dalam catatan itu tertulis pesan terakhir ibu ku." Gaara tersenyum dalam kesedihannya "**'_Gaara Sabaku, jika kau masih bertahan hidup, ingatlah selalu bahwa ibu sangat mencintaimu, tumbuhlah besar dan sayangi orang yang mengurus mu, jangan pernah merasa sedih dan sendiri, tidak ada satupun manusia di dunia ini yang benar-benar sendiri, kau punya ibu walaupun kau belum bisa mengingat seperti apa ibu mu ini. Jaga kesehatan, sekolah yang benar dan carilah teman yang benar-benar teman. Aku Karura,ibu mu.' _**Itu isi catatannya." Gaara mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Hinata tertunduk dan ikut meneteskan air mata.

"Walaupun orang yang kau sayangi sudah tiada, bukan berarti kau harus selalu menangisinya dan merasa sendirian di dunia ini," Gaara menyentuh pelan bahu Hinata "Ku rasa Sasuke pun tak akan jauh berbeda dari Ibu ku, Sasuke ingin kau tetap bertahan sampai pada batas waktunya nanti."

Mata mereka Saling bertatapan, Tatapan Gaara memberikan sebuah keyakinan pada Hinata agar bersemangat kembali seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

"Te-terimakasih Gaara-kun." Ucapan yang sama ketika Gaara mengantarkan Sasuke ke Rumah Sakit waktu itu.

* * *

><p>Hinata masih belum berani membuka handycam milik kekasihnya itu, terlalu sedih dan terlalu berat untuk melihat apa yang ditinggalkan Sasuke.<p>

Hinata benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk berkunjung sejenak ke pemakaman Sasuke, membawakan bunga, berbicara sebentar, lalu pulang, itulah rutinitas baru sorang Hinata Hyuuga.

Hari ini ia memantapkan dirinya untuk melihat apa yang Sasuke tinggalkan untuknya, ia berbaring di atas kasur yang nyaman, di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa elegan dan hangat.

Satu per satu kenangan yang terrekam dalam handycam itu berputar, dari awal sampai rekaman kencan mereka, dan pada akhirnya sebuah rekaman penting tampak terlihat jelas oleh iris indahnya.

Rekaman itu menayangkan seorang laki-laki yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, ia merekam dirinya sendiri dan mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

Wajahnya tersenyum, ia membuka suaranya yang terdengar serak dan lemah.

"Hai Hinata, ketika kau melihat rekaman ini, itu berarti aku telah kalah dalam pertarungan melawan penyakitku sendiri." Ia tampak tersenyum hambar "Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintai mu, maafkan aku yang hanya bisa membuatmu sedih, aku sama sekali belum mebuatmu bahagia ya?" ia mencoba untuk tersenyum kembali "Suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi, dia akan menjadi suami mu dan seorang pahlawan untuk Hyuuga-Hyuuga kecil mu." Ia menghela nafas "Hei jangan menangis begitu Hinata, apa yang kau tangisi? Anggap ini adalah sebuah permulaan, jangan berfikir ini adalah akhir. Aku sudah menemukan tempat terbaik, dan suatu saat kau juga akan kesana, tapi tidak sekarang, masih banyak yang harus kau lakukan. Dan satu hal lagi, maaf ya aku tidak bisa menikahi mu, tapi kupastikan cinta mu ku bawa sampai mati kok, jadi jangan khawatir."

Hitam...layarnya menjadi hitam, itu berarti rekamannya sudah berakhir sampai di situ.

* * *

><p>Di waktu yang sama, Itachi mencoba untuk membiasakan diri sendirian di rumah tanpa adanya keributan dari Sasuke.<p>

ia nampak sedang menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlama-lama di dalam kamar Sasuke, rasanya baru sebentar saja ia memiliki seorang adik yang sangat ia sayangi, dan sekarang dia harus kembali pulang pada pemiliknya.

Kamar Sasuke tampak berantakan, masih tampak hidup bagi Itachi, ia masih belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima bahwa penghuni kamar ini tak akan pernah kembali lagi untuk selamanya.

buku-buku sekolah yang masih berceceran di meja belajar, majalah musik yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas kasur dan sebuah laptop yang dibiarkan terbuka. keadaan yang masih seperti biasanya. ia sesekali melihat ke arah jam dinding berwarna putih yang tergantung di kamar Sasuke, Sore-sore begini biasanya Sasuke sudah pulang dan sedang menjahili dirinya, tapi sekarang...

Ah...Sasuke tak akan pernah pulang, tidak akan pernah, dan Itachi benci jika harus menyadari itu!

Mungkin pindah rumah adalah satu-satunya cara untuk melupakan kenangan manisnya bersama Sasuke

Inilah suatu kesenyapan yang penuh dengan air mata dan ratapan memilukan. Berakhirnya satu hal berarti dimulai nya hal yang baru. Kehidupan harus berlanjut, akan ada sebuah kebahagiaan baru yang akan menghapus kesedihan lama.

Inilah sebuah Catatan kehidupan tentang dia...Sasuke Uchiha yang telah berpulang meninggalkan kenangan yang indah untuk Kakak dan Kekasihnya.

**~END~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

****Semua Review adalah hal yang Spesial bagiku,** tapi khususnya untuk :**

**SiLLiequeenth, me dan ayumi kido**

**Maafkan saya karena sad ending nya ^^v**

**Sampai jumpa di Fic selanjutnya ^^**

**I Freakin' Love You ^GiE^  
><strong>


End file.
